Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú
by Dark Silicon
Summary: Chapter 13 up Sora and Riku like each other and no one but Selhpie knows, and now everyone on Destiny Islands has lost their minds to darkness! What will our heroes do? When will they leave on that stupid raft? Why is Sora a nut job? Who knows...
1. Of Crabs and Coconuts

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Of Crabs and Coconuts (uno)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Ur, ok, this is my first KH fic, and my first yaoi fic. Wait, I take that back (if you call Jake and Sora a pair...that's debatable...) anyway! This story is about what might happen if they actually did ride on that raft, and only one of them made it back. Also, I believe that the 'tree house' is actually a shrine, so don't shoot me. I can't write, so I'm sorry that you must suffer. 

"Ack!" The brown haired boy yelped as he fell off of the small peninsula. He landed in the water and wiped his brow. _That_ was always how he lost. Falling off of that stupid hunk of dirt. If he could just fire a direct shot then maybe he could knock off his opponent. But of course not, he was too clumsy and un-intelligent. Oh well, maybe next time. A blonde haired boy leaned over the side of the peninsula and laughed.

"Did ja trip over you own two huge feet?" he laughed again and hit a tree next to him with a long red stick. The water around the brown haired boy rippled and he looked up to see a red haired girl looking up at the blonde.

"Aw, cut it out Tidus." she looked down at him and smiled, "Are you all right Sora?" she laughed lightly as she held out her hand for him to grab. Sora took it reluctantly and she pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm all right Kairi..." Sora mumbled as he kicked the water, "I'd like to beat someone once in a while though." Kairi nodded and looked at Tidus acidulously as he laughed and ran off somewhere.

"Go fight Selphie, she's not that hard to beat." Kairi offered as her and Sora walked out of the water and over to the beach, "I'd fight you but I don't have any type of weapon." she laughed again and Sora wrinkled up his nose. Was there water in there? He asked himself this curiously and he started to rub his nose hard. Kairi looked at him oddly as Sora rubbed his nose with the back of his hand frantically, "Are you ok?" she laughed again and he just wrinkled his nose up again. There was water up there and there was no way that he could get it out. So he just shrugged and looked at a fish swimming around in the ocean, "Hm...why don't you ever listen to me?" Sora kept staring at the water dazed but then he jumped.

"Oh, what? Oh...I do. It's just that I have water in my nose...it's annoying." Sora took his wooden sword and started to doodle in the sand. Kairi placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Then what did I say?" she asked him smugly. Sora just scribbled away at his drawing and mumbled something, "Well?" she demanded. 

"Something about fighting...I dunno, I wasn't listening I guess." Kairi made a very disgruntled huffing noise and she crossed her arms.

"_I'm _going to go work on the raft...you have fun listening to nobody." she stomped her feet as she stormed off into the seaside shack. Sora rolled his eyes and walked off to a coconut tree. He whacked the tree hard with his sword and a brown coconut fell out of it and landed next to him. He picked the produce up and looked at it closely. He decided that it worked just fine and he climbed a ladder near him and jumped up to a platform. He walked along the wooden planks, dragging his sword on the ground, and walked into a little hut perched on the top of the giant tree. A smaller tree was placed inside of the hut and Sora walked up to it and looked around the dark place. He dropped the coconut in front of the tree and chanted something that wasn't in English, then he left. 

"A coconut? I'd give a spirit something better than a coconut if I were you." Sora turned around to see a white haired boy holding a crab laughing, "Who knows which one is gonna eat that..." Sora frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, for your information Riku, everyone likes coconuts. Just because you don't find them enjoyable doesn't mean that a spirit won't." Riku walked into the shrine and threw his crab near Sora's coconut. He said his chant and walked back out to see Sora still standing there, "I don't like crabs." Riku rolled his eyes and walked past Sora smiling.

"Well, for your information Sora, just because you don't find them enjoyable doesn't mean that a spirit won't." Sora laughed and drew his sword.

"You wanna fight?" he poked Riku in the back mockingly and Riku just kept walking, "Come on I need to beat someone." Riku turned around and Sora's sword landed in the middle of Riku's chest. Sora smiled in that dorky way that he does and Riku pushed the sword away. Then Riku drew his sword and the two were soon involved in a duel. Riku forced Sora into a corner on the other side of the shrine and smacked him hard with his wooden sword. Riku hit a lot harder than Sora and he had this weird way of rolling into a ball and slamming into him. It was a weird attack but very useful. So the two continued to fight for a while, Sora couldn't fall off of the ground this time, and he was battling harder than ever. Of course he was still no match for Riku. Sora ran off in the direction of the tree shrine to use a potion, but of course Riku hadn't noticed that Sora was trying to use the item. So Riku rolled up into his ball and shot himself at Sora, and Sora was not prepared for the attack. So Riku went tumbling into Sora and the two rolled into the tree shrine entangled. Riku had his arm caught in Sora's crown chain (on his leg) and was now sprawled on top of him. Sora got the point of Riku's sword jabbed into his neck and his rather large foot caught in Riku's rather large pants. Sora looked up at Riku and frowned well Riku just blushed at his own stupidity. 

"Sorry, I got a little carried away I guess..." Riku laughed as he untangled his arm from Sora's chain. Sora pulled at his foot a little too hard to Riku's liking and he scowled, "Don't move yet, you'll rip my pants." Sora heeded no warning from Riku though (as usual) and he kept pulling as hard as he could, "Sora! Stop! You're making it worse, it's already hard enough as it is." of course who should walk by the tree shrine but Tidus (at a wonderful point in conversation may I add), "Stop! Now look, we're tangled even more thanks to you..." Tidus' eyes widened and he positioned himself next to the tree shrine's entrance. A little eavesdropping wasn't going to hurt anyone. Sora and Riku were now at the moment entangled by Sora's necklace. It had somehow gotten stuck in Riku's hair and wasn't coming out easily. 

"I'll just pull it out, it won't hurt that bad..." Sora mumbled as he sat up a little and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck to remove the crown embedded in Riku's white hair. Riku winced as Sora pulled at the white follicles.

"Ow! That hurts!" Riku hissed as Sora tugged again. Sora pulled harder and Riku moved his head with the snapping sound of his hair, of course this all ended nastily. Tidus had decided that it was time to see what was really going on in the shrine and he walked in at the worst possible time. Riku had moved too fast for Sora's reflexes to kick in and the two had hit each other. 

"What the!?!?" Tidus yelped as he saw the scene in front of him. Riku was kneeling in between Sora's legs and Sora still had his arms around Riku's neck. And to top it all off, when the two had collided only their lips made any real contact. It wasn't like they lingered on and started to make out or anything, Sora pulled away quickly and Riku shoved Sora off of him. Tidus just stared at the two dumbstruck and Sora frowned.

"Don't you have anything better to do than hang around here?" Sora mumbled. Tidus just scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"You're gay!?!?" he asked the two well he burst out into laughter, "That's hilarious!!! But, Riku, seriously...of all people!" Sora scowled and Riku stood up, holding his wooden sword tightly. Tidus continued to laugh hysterically but the point of Riku's sword being jabbed into his stomach soon silenced him. Tidus stopped laughing and looked up at Riku very frightened. 

"You done here?" Riku grinned evilly and Tidus backed up out of the tree shrine. Tidus didn't stick around, he ran off as fast as he could...laughing. Sora stood up and coughed a little, Riku just looked at Sora and laughed, "That'll be all over the island tomorrow, be ready for it..." Sora didn't laugh though, he just rubbed the upper part of his arm and walked out of the tree shrine. Sora didn't like being the butt of a joke so he wasn't too pleased with Tidus, "Aw, buck up!" Riku slapped Sora in the back and Sora yelped, "It's not like _that_ was what really happened, they'll forget about it in a few days..." Sora shook his head in agreement as the two walked out of the shrine together, "Anyway, back to the coconut thing...what if the spirit of death gets that? He'll kill you in your sleep!" Sora laughed and climbed down the ladder, Riku following. They landed on the ground and Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you really believe in all that stuff? I mean please...like there's really a black winged angel that flies around and kills people..." Riku frowned and looked at a coconut tree.

"If you don't believe in it, then why would you bring them a gift?" Sora stopped walking and kicked the ground. He sighed and looked at the ocean.

"Well...I don't know...I really don't want to talk about it..." Sora started to walk towards the beach and Riku followed. 

"Ok...ok, anyway. I hope that the spirit of life gets mine, she's very fine." Riku laughed and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Are girls all that you think about? I mean, come on, you think that the fairy that brings people to life is hot.." Riku laughed and soon Sora joined him. All of a sudden Kairi ran up to them panting, "What's wrong with you?" Sora asked her stifling his laughter. Kairi just smiled and looked up at them all sweaty.

"Just exercising, come on! We have to go work on the raft!" Sora and Riku smiled and chased after her, all three laughing. 

-End Of Chapter 1-

-To Be Continued-

Ah aha ha ha ha! That was great fun to write, I must say. Yes, for all my friends who have read My Console 2, I am using almost the same thing with Riku and Sora that I used for Jake and Sora, ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so creative. Anyway, please review, I'd appreciate it, I like to know what people think, whether it's a flame or not. ^___^ See ya!


	2. Orange, Pink, Purple, and some blue some...

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Orange, Pink, Purple, and some blue somewhere (dos)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Yay! I got reviews and that always makes me happy!!! Thanks to Dark_Fox, Star Dreamer, Spike_Friend, and Hyper Pegasus. I like reviews! And now to Mauru, listen I don't know what you said (truthfully) but if I'm catching your drift correctly you can't tell me what to do so I hope that you can learn to grow up and get a life. I said that this story was yaoi in the beginning, so get over it and don't read it for all I care. If that's not what you said than I'm sorry. I couldn't really understand you.

Riku was just kind of sitting there on top of the plank of wood. Sora frowned and tugged on it harder, why wasn't he moving? Was this some type of a joke or something? Sora pulled again and Kairi watched on laughing.

"Riku!" Sora barked and Riku jumped at the sound of his name, "Get off the wood, I need it!" Riku rubbed his forehead and stood up looking at the raft that was almost done. It still needed a little bit more wood on the right side and a cloth for the sail. Then they'd have to pack it up with supplies...all right so it wasn't almost done. Riku watched as Sora clumsily dragged the plank of wood over to the right side of the raft and dropped it in the sand. Kairi walked over to Riku and patted him on the back.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, but Riku was more interested in watching Sora while he searched for his hammer, "You're acting a little bit distracted..." Riku didn't hear what Kairi said, all that he saw was Sora discovering that he had placed the hammer in his back pocket. Ah, Sora was such a genius, "Are you and Sora both deaf? Neither of you listen to me!" this time Riku jumped and looked at Kairi like he had just noticed her.

"What? Did you say something?" he asked her baffled. Kairi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to get more wood..."she mumbled to herself as she walked away from the raft. Riku shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching Sora. Now the boy was going to hammer the planks together. _This should be fairly amusing..._Riku thought to himself as Sora held the hammer up in the air. He swung it down and missed..._how did he miss that?_ Riku laughed and watched as Sora frowned, holding the hammer up higher. Sora swung again and missed once more, but he hit his thumb. Sora yelped and quickly popped his thumb into his mouth to sooth it. Riku laughed as Sora sucked on his thumb. _He's such a baby..._Riku walked over to Sora and pulled the hammer out of his hand.

"You need some help?" Riku asked him laughing, "You really can't do anything on your own, you know that?" Sora pulled his thumb out of his mouth and pouted.

"Can to! Gimme that!" Sora ripped the hammer out of Riku's grasp and went to aim for the nail again. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora swung and actually hit the nail, "Yeah! See, I told you." Sora smirked proudly as he hit the nail again, imbedding it into the wood. Sora soon finished and tossed the hammer to show this...of course the hammer just fell into the water, "Ugh...I really need to stop getting so excited..." Riku laughed as Sora stood up and walked over the raft to the ocean. He ripped off his huge shoes to show equally large feet and took off his sweater as well. Riku watched on as Sora walked into the water but stopped when he got knee deep, "Ah!" he yelled out, wrapping his arms around himself, "It's so cold..." Riku rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes.

"_I'll_ get it." Riku walked into the water and soon was out even further than Sora, "You'll drown anyway." Sora frowned and chased out after him.

"You don't even know where I dropped it!" Sora informed the older boy as he ran up next to him, "You'll need me to help." Sora crossed his arms importantly and kept walking. Then he sank. He forced himself back up to the surface and looked at Riku to see that he was floating neck deep in the water, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Did you forget that the sandbank drops there?" Riku laughed as he started to swim out further. Sora ignored him and followed him out smiling, he loved to swim. A little fish, at least, that's what his mother called him, "So...where did you toss it?" Sora put an index finger to his lips and looked around the surface of the ocean. 

"Right in front of you I think..." Riku rolled his eyes, he didn't feel like diving all the way down there to get a hammer.

"So, go get it." Riku told Sora bluntly. Sora frowned and looked at the dark depths of the ocean.

"I don't wanna." Sora mumbled and he pushed Riku a little. Riku just pushed him back and laughed.

"Why not? Just go get it. You won't drown, I'm right here. If you're under for more than an hour I'll look for you." Sora frowned at Riku's joke well Riku laughed, that wasn't funny. 

"That's not funny...I don't like the ocean this deep..." Riku rolled his eyes. This was true, around four years ago Sora had begun to be terrified of deep water. Riku didn't really know why, but he should've known that this was going to happen.

"You should be happy that I pity you..."Riku mumbled as he dove under the water. Sora stared at the bubbles that came up and waited for Riku to come back up. One second passed. No Riku. Two seconds...no Riku. Three...Sora bit his bottom lip with still no sign of Riku. It had been five seconds! Where was he? Sora looked around the surface of the water frantically, now he was worried. Ten seconds? Who could hold their breath that long? Sora looked at the beach and he wasn't there, neither was Kairi. Sora was about to call out for help but all of a sudden something pulled him under. Sora frantically screamed out and swam to the surface of the water to see Riku floating there laughing, "Oh god, you should have seen your face!" Riku laughed hysterically and Sora frowned.

"**That** was **not** funny!" Sora yelled as he went to smack Riku off the head, Riku moved away though, still laughing, "You scared the hell outta me! What's wrong with you?" Riku swam away from Sora's blows and Sora followed, still ranting. Riku stopped eventually and held the hammer out for Sora. Sora grabbed it angrily and turned around to swim to the shore, ignoring Riku totally.

"And what do you say?" Riku asked him as kind as he could muster. Sora just turned around frowning and held up his middle finger. Riku laughed as Sora walked out of the water and grabbed his sweater, "Geez, sorry, I didn't think that you'd be this pissed...I wouldn't have done it..." Sora just made a heavy sigh and plopped himself down on the raft. Why was Riku such a jerk? Riku sat down next to him and looked at Sora's angry expression, "Hey...you wanna test this thing?" Riku patted the raft and Sora looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's not done...it needs more planks and a sail..." Riku smiled and stood up. He walked over to a bush near the hidden rock cave and ripped off a thick branch. He came back and showed Sora the stick, "Ok...but it still needs more wood." Riku tossed the stick on the raft and started to push it out of the bay, "Riku! It's not ready!" Riku laughed and gave the raft one last push, sending it into the water. Sora jumped and pushed himself closer to the mast. Riku hopped onto the raft and grabbed the stick, pushing it into the sand in the ocean floor. He pushed and the raft went out further into the ocean.

"It's not big enough for three with supplies Sora, but it's fine for just two with no supplies." Sora nodded in agreement as Riku picked the stick up out of the water and placed it on the raft. Riku crawled over next to Sora and sat down, grabbing the stick tightly incase there was an emergency. They were out of the bay now and into the deeper water. Sora looked around frantically, why was he out here?

"Ok, that's enough testing for today." Sora mumbled hoarsely as he tried to grab the stick from Riku. Riku pulled away and put the stick down next to him, "Come on Riku, I don't like it out here..." Riku laughed and looked up to see that it was getting dark.

"Hey, look at the sky." Riku elbowed Sora and tried to get him to pay attention to something else besides the water, "It's orange." Sora rolled his eyes and still sat there looking at the water, "It's pink too, and a little purple...some blue somewhere..." Sora looked at Riku as if Riku was the stupidest thing on two legs.

"It's a sunset Riku...it always looks like that." Riku laughed and looked at the sky some more, "You're weird..." Riku sighed and watched as the sun went down, Sora was right, sunsets always looked like that. But it seemed different somehow, he couldn't really figure out why though, "We're going out too far..." Sora mumbled as Riku fell back down to Earth. Riku looked to see that they had gone out pretty far, but it wasn't that far out. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's neck and Sora stuck out his tongue as if he were choking. 

"Calm down, I'm not gonna let you drown, ok?" Sora nodded and Riku looked at him to see that he was now looking at the sky. Riku smiled, Sora's usually sky colored piercing blue eyes didn't look blue anymore, they looked like the sunset. Orange, pink, purple, and some blue somewhere. Riku smirked, Sora was like a sunset in some ways, or the sky at least. He was always changing his emotions unpredictably, like the weather, and he was distant. His emotions were too distant for Riku to ever really understand, was he full of wonders like the sky? Not really...he was usually an open book, except about some things. Like why he was afraid of deep water, or why he didn't believe in the spirits...but that wasn't wonderful, those were just questions that could be figured out easily if Riku really cared why. _So, scratch wonders..._Riku though to himself. Riku looked to see that Sora had closed his eyes and was leaning on his shoulder, it was dark now. Sora could sleep anywhere and anytime as long as he was tired, kind of a talent really. Riku laughed and looked to see the moon rising, so much for the sky...darkness always took it when the moon showed up. _Now, back to the sky thing..._Riku sighed and tried to think of something else. He looked at Sora once more for inspiration and he smiled as he watched the moon's light reflect off of Sora's hair. _Well..._he thought to himself. The sky's beautiful. Riku sighed and held Sora closer, closing his eyes, "And...you're beautiful..."

-End Of Chapter 2-

-To Be Continued-

Wow...that was a lot longer than anticipated...anyway! The point of that whole 'sky' thing was kind of just inspired by Sora's name, cuz I'm sure that you all knew that Sora means sky? I thought so...anyway! Thanks once more for the reviews, and review again so I can know what you thought of this chapter. Gawd, the **fluff** is killing me!!!! He, fluff...


	3. Connecting Stars

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Connecting stars (tres)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Wow, I got more reviews and I thank all of you! Especially 'f'. And do you know why I thank you? Because you homophobes make me wanna write this more so I can show you that you're wrong. ^___^ Ah ha ha! Sorry that this took so long to write...I'm SO lazy!!!! 

_Whoa...what was that? _Riku thought as he rubbed his forehead. _I must be **really** tired...better get home then..._Riku glanced back down at Sora and sighed. He expected to see Sora looking at him like he was crazy, but thankfully he was asleep. Sora could sleep anywhere, even in the water, which he hated. He could probably sleep through a bombing. Riku removed his arm from around Sora's neck and nudged him with his elbow. Sora opened one eye lazily, but then went back into sleep mode. Riku rolled his eyes and poked Sora repeatedly in the shoulder.

"Get up Sora...it's late, our parents are gonna get worried..." Sora just snored in response. _Oh boy..._Riku grabbed the stick that was lying next to him and decided to paddle back first. Then he could wake Sora up. So Riku stuck the stick in the sand at the bottom of the water and scratched his way back to the shore. _We better make some nice paddles...cuz this stick is completely stupid..._Riku dug into the dirt once more and he was soon in the bay. Sora let out a really loud snore and he fell down on his face. Riku jumped at the sound of Sora slamming into the raft, but Sora didn't wake up. He just rolled over and snored happily. Riku rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of the raft scraping the sand. They had made it back, and Sora didn't drown. Riku threw the stick up onto the beach and walked over to put on his shoes. Now he had to get back to the impossible task of awakening Sora. Of course, he put Sora's shoes back on first, and put Sora's sweater on himself. He was cold. He tried everything. He yelled, shook, threw shoes, it was just no use. The harder the method, the louder Sora snored and he would roll over. Finally Riku realized that he was either going to have to leave Sora here, or carry him home. _Eh...he's not worth all the trouble of putting him in a boat and rowing home..._So, Riku decided to leave him there. What could happen? Riku stood up and started to head back to the other side of the island to get in his boat, but a loud snore made him stop. He just couldn't just leave Sora there...no matter how much of a pain he was. _Guess I should carry him..._Riku sighed and walked back over to Sora. He pulled the brunette up from under the armpits and tossed him over his shoulder. Sora still didn't wake up; he just laid there snoring. Riku laughed, he wished that he could do that. So, Riku walked over to the left side of the beach and started to walk over the wooden bridge. He was careful to make sure that he hopped over the loose plank and he jumped onto the sand of the next beach. He walked over to the little shack and made it to the other side of the island. 

_Now, to get my boat..._Riku walked across the beach and made his way over to the dock. Only to notice that... "Ugh...some genius took my boat!" He glanced around to see that both of their boats were gone, "Oh, that's great." Riku yawned and soon frowned. He was stranded on his own island! _Now what..._Riku heard Sora snore and he realized that he still had him. He had to sleep somewhere. Riku decided that the shore shack was the most logical place, it was kind of like a house. Minus all the furniture and comfortable living space. Actually, it was kind of like his bedroom. Riku laughed and walked over to the shore shack, opening the door slowly. It was dark, but no one was in it. So, he walked over to a corner and plopped Sora down on the ground. Then he plopped himself down next to him, laying himself down on the floor. Sora did that himself, with one loud snore Sora fell to the ground next to Riku. Riku laughed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But, it wasn't working. For some strange reason, he felt really weird. His stomach felt like it was nervous, why? He didn't know. _I'm just tired..._he told himself as he started to doodle in the sandy floor. Sora snored louder and Riku glanced at him to see that he was shaking. Riku cocked an eyebrow, where was his sweater? _Oh yeah..._Riku laughed mentally as he sat up, pulling Sora's sweater off of himself. He pulled Sora up into sitting position and pulled the sweater on him, Sora making a weird face. It was all scrunched up, but it was really cute looking. Riku's eyes widened..._whoa...I did it again...I gotta get some sleep..._He placed Sora back down on the ground and the boy squealed. Riku ignored him though, he was just dreaming. Riku went back to his place on the ground and closed his eyes. He was just about to nod off, but Sora kicked him, "What the hell?" 

"No!...urgan...help her...*snore*" Riku watched as Sora smacked the air and then fell back asleep. He was really weird. Riku went back to sleeping, but Sora continued to talk, "Mors'll get her...help..." Riku covered his ears with his hands, he was exhausted and Sora wouldn't shut up. Sora quieted himself and Riku finally fell asleep, "Ahhhh! Aurora!!!!" Sora sat strait up and Riku woke with a start. He was about to yell at Sora for waking him, but Sora looked really scared. The moonlight from outside reflected the water in his eyes, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Riku sat up and rubbed Sora's back, Sora jumping at his touch.

"It's all right, you were dreaming." Sora looked out of the window and sighed.

"I know...but that doesn't make it less frightening." Riku nodded his head slowly, thinking this over, and Sora laid back down, "Why are we in here?" Riku snapped back to reality and laid back down as well. 

"Some dingbats took our boats, so we have to sleep here." Sora sighed and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Riku smiled and decided to do the same thing, he was still tired. Riku yawned and rolled over, his back towards Sora. He closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep for the hundredth time, but all of sudden he felt arms lock around his abdomen. It was Sora, obviously, and Riku rolled his eyes. Dreams weren't that scary. Riku turned his head to tell him to get off, but he was sleeping again. _God why? _Riku shook his head and decided to just go to sleep, Sora was too hard to wake up and he was just hugging him. Riku smiled and closed his eyes; it actually was nice to have Sora hugging him..._Ach! I did it AGAIN!!!!! _Riku closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to sleep before he could make any more remarks about Sora. 

"Hey Tidus, you were right, ya?" Wakka pointed into the shore shack's window and Tidus poked his head in. There on the floor were Riku and Sora, completely entangled. Tidus frowned and walked away.

"Yech...I told you." Wakka nodded and chased after Tidus, blitz ball held high. 

"Gross, ya?" Wakka was about to knock Tidus off the head with it, but he resisted when Selphie came up and tackled Tidus. She hugged him and skipped happily off to hug Wakka.

"What's so gross Wakka?" She laughed quizzically as she squeezed him. 

"It's Riku and Sora, they were kissing the other day and now they're sleeping on the shore shack floor." Wakka nodded along with Tidus and Selphie giggled.

"Oh! Kairi took their boats last night so they were stranded here!" Tidus cocked an eyebrow and Selphie sighed heavily, "They rode the raft without her and she got mad, so she took their boats." Wakka shook his head approvingly, but held his finger up to show that he had a point.

"Ya? Well, why are they tangled then, ya?" Selphie pranced over to the shore shack and opened the door slowly. The light from the sun fell directly onto the two and her eyes opened wide. They **were** entangled. She held her index finger up to her lip and let her shoulders fall, this was tricky. Wakka was right, but that was impossible. Sora liked Kairi and Riku didn't like anyone, and besides, they were both _guys_. If they liked each other that would be just plain nasty...I mean, that would make them..._gay_. She laughed at her ridiculous thoughts, Riku wasn't gay! He was too manly to be gay, but Sora...now that was another story. He was very girly...but he liked Kairi. He admitted it at the bonfire that they had last week when they played truth or dare. Selphie shook her head and laughed, flinging open the shore shack's door.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" She yelled, causing Sora and Riku to both wake up with a start. Riku was about to swear at her, but first he had to untangle himself from Sora. _What_ had Sora done last night? He had climbed all over him! Riku just shook Sora off and the boy hit the floor hard, "Did 'ja sleep well?" she asked them cheerfully. Riku just stood up and growled, Sora humming as he fixed his messy hair. 

"I did!" Sora smiled as he went to work on his sweater. Riku rolled his eyes and walked over to Selphie.

"Did you take our boats?" He grumbled and Sora jumped up from the ground. Selphie was about to reply...

"No, I did." Kairi walked into the shore shack and Sora waved at her. She ignored him and crossed her arms, looking directly at Riku, "Why'd you ride the raft? It's not ready and I came back to help, but you were gone!" Riku scratched the back of his head. He didn't know why he had taken the raft. It was just this sudden impulse to do it. 

"I dunno, I just wanted to ride it I guess." Kairi rolled her eyes and Sora pranced up next to her.

"I told him not to Kairi, but he wouldn't listen." Sora was joking and he stuck his tongue out at Riku. Riku of course just growled, not catching the humor, and Sora ran off to go play with someone else. Kairi glared at Riku and Riku just shifted under her stare. She was about to ask him something, but she just shook her head and left. Riku smirked as Kairi left. _That's right princess, just keep walking_...Riku held his hand up to his head. What was he thinking? Kairi was one of his best friends! Why all of a sudden was he dissing her? _I need to take a walk..._Riku thought as he left the shore shack to go to his island.

It was nighttime again. The day hadn't been anything special, same as any other day. Sora was sprawled on the beach, his hand held up to the stars. He was connecting them with his finger, he didn't really know the constellations, so he made his own up. He was on a turtle right now, and he laughed as he tried to make up a name for it. Riku was still sitting on his little island, perched in a Paopu tree, watching Sora intently. What was he doing? He was probably connecting stars, he was had always been obsessed with the sky. He would sit there for hours during the day, looking at the clouds and picking up shapes. Guess that's what you did when your I.Q. was less than three. He on the other hand thought about important things, like getting off of this stupid island. There was no point in staying here, there had to be something bigger than this out there. I mean, where had Kairi come from if there wasn't something out there? Riku looked back at Sora to see that Kairi was sitting down next to him, complaining. Sora and himself hadn't worked on the raft all day, and Kairi was pretty pissed. Riku growled, she had ruined that moment..._oh god...here I go again!_ Riku buried his head into his knees. What was with him lately? He kept thinking of stupid things about Sora, and after a while of analyzing today, he realized that he had rode the raft because he wanted to be alone with Sora. It was really strange...he had been nervous earlier around him, and he had enjoyed it when Sora hugged him. It was like when he had had a crush on Selphie (of course that ended soon, she was WAY too hyper for him). He couldn't have a crush on...Sora? Could he? Riku decided that there was no way. He couldn't have a crush on Sora because they were best friends, and of course, they were both guys. Riku sighed and looked back over at Sora and Kairi, even if he did like him, he'd never have a chance. Kairi was always hovering around him and she was a girl. Riku shook his head furiously, it didn't matter! He didn't like Sora that way! They were just friends, **just** friends. Kairi smiled and stood up, fixing her skirt and walking off, waving. Sora smiled and waved back, and then went back to connecting stars. Riku smiled and watched as the little chocolate haired kid laughed at all of the crazy names he came up with to name the stars. Riku turned a florid red and pulled his knees up to his chin, Sora was so cute. Everything he did was cute. He was so childish and innocent, it fit his very childish appearance well. That was the best part though, Sora even looked like a child. Except for the fact that when he didn't wear that ridiculous red outfit he was very sexy. He wasn't kidding, he was. _Especially his hips, I love his hips..._Riku grabbed his forehead and shook his head furiously. _No! Stop it! STOP IT!!! _Riku yelled at himself, beating on his poor head. This couldn't be happening! He _couldn't_ have a crush on Sora...there was **no** way! Riku glanced back over at the brunette to see that he was walking over towards his boat. Riku took this to his advantage and his face started to turn very pale and sick like_. Oh god..._

"I have a crush on Sora!!!!" he buried his head into his knees, "and that means that I'm gay..." he pouted as he pushed his head harder into his knees. 

-End Of Chapter 3-

-To Be Continued-

Harde har har, sexy Sora-Kun. Yes, he is...anyway! Poor Riku, but it's to our advantage so let's all laugh at him. HA HA HA!!!!! Anyway, I need to get this story moving along...geez, its slow!!!! Review please, and flames are welcome, but if you give me flames you're only adding to the fire!!!!! Tootles!!! ^_______^


	4. A broken tooth and a broken heart

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: A broken tooth and a broken heart (cuatro)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Ok, ur, thank you for those who did review, but, for the rest of you who aren't reviewing and enjoy this, can you _please_ review? I don't like to write a story that I don't think anyone is reading or enjoying, because I have better things to do with my time then write a story that no one likes. So **_PLEASE REVIEW_**!!!!! And '...Nobody', you are my best friend. A person, who isn't really into yaoi, but likes this story because of the content. I love you! (in that friendly type of way ^____^) Anyway, you flamers added to the fire, so here's chapter number cuatro!!!!

"Riku!" Riku shifted in his sleep, ignoring the faint cry of someone from outside him, "Riku! Wake up!" Riku felt someone poke him but he just rolled over onto his stomach, "Aw, get up Riku! I need your help!" Riku groaned and tossed his pillow at the holder of the voice. He needed sleep. He had been up all night pondering over his little 'I-have-a-crush-on-Sora-someone-shoot-me' problem. He had also waken up at three in the morning for ice cream, but that was another story, "Argh! Get up!" Riku felt something heavy fall onto his back and he groaned out in pain. His eyes snapped open and he rolled over to send whatever was on him to the floor. Riku looked at it to see that it was Sora..._great timing...as usual,_ "Sorry Riku, but I need your help and you told me that you'd help me!" Riku rolled his eyes and pulled his comforter over his head. Sora frowned and pulled Riku's turquoise comforter off of him, exposing Riku's bare chest to the cold. Riku wrapped his arms around himself and sat up staring at Sora evilly. Sora just smiled and waved a little, Riku sighed.

"What the hell do you need help with?" Sora made this loud heavy sigh and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to the other side of the island with Kairi today for a picnic, remember?" Riku growled and Sora just cocked an eyebrow, "You _do _remember, don't you?" Riku nodded slowly and Sora smiled, "Good! Well, you said that you'd help me impress her...what's wrong with you?" Riku was currently mimicking Sora's voice with his hand and making disgruntled faces. Sora stuck his lower lip out and placed his right foot down hard on the ground, making a little pout appearance to him. Riku laughed and stood up smacking him hard on the shoulder. Sora winced and Riku laughed.

"I remember, I'm just kidding with you. But, what do you need my help for?" Riku meant for this to be a compliment, but, Sora just rolled his eyes in discouragement. Riku frowned at himself, he had to work on his tone of voice. 

"What to wear, what to say, how to act, how to walk..._everything_!!!!" Riku laughed again and pulled open his closet. Sora saw that his closet was very neat, actually Riku's whole room was clean. Unlike his own messy bedroom. Sora didn't get a quick response from Riku so he sat down in a chair next to Riku's desk as Riku pulled out some outfits from his closet. Sora grabbed a pen and started to doodle on some loose pieces of paper on the desk, waiting for Riku's reply.

"Sora, I'm sure that whatever you do will be fine...but, you're right about one thing." Riku tossed the pile of clothes in front of Sora, "You need a new outfit, cuz that red one is really stupid." Sora stopped drawing and looked down at his red jumper. 

"This outfit's stupid?" Sora sounded upset, but, it was stupid. Riku sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...ur, for impressing people I suppose...I mean, it's not very attractive." Sora went back to doodling and Riku smiled. That had worked better than he had expected it too. Riku kneeled down on the ground and started fingering through the clothes, he pulled out his normal outfit and tossed it on his bed, he was wearing that. Sora stopped drawing and started to look through the papers curiously. Riku didn't notice him and he continued to look through the clothes. Sora eventually found some of Riku's sketches, and he smiled. They were really good. Most of them were of half-animal people and half-naked girls, heh, that was Riku all right.

"You draw really well..." Riku's eyebrows perked up and he glanced up at Sora who was looking through his pictures. 

"Uh, thanks I guess..." Riku pulled out this horrendous purple coat and he smiled, this would work. Sora didn't notice the horrible assembly of clothes that Riku was putting together for him and Riku grinned evilly. After a while of debating over whether he liked Sora or not, he came to realize that he did. And for quite some time actually. He started to realize how he had changed since Kairi took Sora away from him, well, at least the attention that he gotten from Sora. So, he had wanted to win Sora back, and what's a better way to do that then by trying to get Kairi? If he got Kairi then Sora would go back to him, but, none of his plans ever worked. He had raced Sora the other day and brought up the subject of that dumb Paopu fruit even! But, Sora still beat him...but, he was pretty surprised that he had wanted to share that fruit with Kairi. He hadn't. He hated her, or, rather disliked her. Ah! It was too hard to explain, all that he knew was that he liked Sora and he needed to ruin this little date thing. He didn't know why he had too...but, it seemed like a good idea. Riku all of a sudden groaned and smacked his head. Sora didn't pay him any mind, he was too engrossed in the pictures. This was too confusing! He didn't want to be gay (or actually after a while he figured that he was actually bi, but, that's beside the point)so why did he want to ruin Kairi and Sora's date? He was acting like a little jealous girl whose best friend was going out with her boyfriend! He couldn't do that to Sora...he cared about him too much...and he wanted him to be happy...Riku was about to put the ugly outfit away but as he did he looked up at Sora. Riku blushed (A/N: he he, Riku blushed!) at the sight of the brunette, he was so cute. _Too cute to be alive..._Riku looked at the outfit and grinned once more. _He's worth fighting over...if Kairi wants him so bad, she'll fight for him...I will_, "Ok Sora, here's what you're gonna wear..." Riku held up the outfit, but, Sora paid him no mind. He was still looking at the pictures, "HELLO!" Sora jumped and tossed the pictures onto Riku's desk, "Thank you...now, here's what you're wearing." Sora's nose wrinkled up and he let his mouth open a little. That was the **ugliest** thing he'd ever seen! It was a moth eaten purple coat with an orange undershirt that was baggy and wrinkly. The pants were light blue and ripped on the bottom and there was a stain on the right knee. 

"You're joking...right?" Riku looked at the outfit and then looked at Sora curiously.

"What do you mean? This is all the rage this month, Kairi will surely notice you're unique sense of style if you wear it." Sora backed up in the seat, almost frightened of the outfit, "Listen Sora, you wanted my help, and I'm giving it to you. Take it or leave it!" Sora sighed and took the outfit in his arms, it was ugly, but maybe with a few altercations it wouldn't be _so_ horrendous.

"Thanks...I'll go change..." Sora stood up and walked out of Riku's room to head into the bathroom. Riku chuckled to himself and closed the door to change as well. He grabbed his yellow tank top and sighed, _I need to try something new..._Riku looked through the outfits on the floor and grabbed a long sleeved black turtle neck, with flames on the bottom of the sleeves and front. He pulled this on and looked at it curiously, it was skin tight, considering it was so old, but it didn't look bad. He grabbed his normal pants and pulled those on, and frowned. He undid the large blue balloon pants and just had black pants. He grinned, _very sexy..._he laughed at his conceitedness and sat down at his desk's chair grabbing his shoes. He pulled them on and glanced at the papers on his desk, _what had Sora found so interesting anyway?_ Riku took the pictures on top to notice that they were pictures that he had drawn of Sora...and they all varied in sexual interest..._Oy vay...why these pictures?_ The one on the top of the pile was just a little study of the brunette, but as he got deeper into the pile, they only got worse...none of him naked, but, some were pretty darn close...he lingered on one picture in particular and he smiled, "Hey Riku!" Sora called out from the hallway. Riku jumped and shoved the pictures into his desk drawer, "Can I come in?" Riku fixed his hair and sighed.

"Yeah." Sora opened the door slowly and Riku almost died laughing when he saw him. Sora looked absolutely atrocious! Or the outfit did at least...which was a little bit of a problem. If Sora still looked cute then that ruined the whole point, but there was nothing that he could do about that..., "You look great!" Riku cheered jumping up from the chair trying to stifle his laughter. Sora rubbed his feet together and looked at the ground.

"Really? I don't look stupid?" Riku patted Sora on the back and shook his head, "That's good...nice shirt." Sora smiled and pranced over to Riku's bed, sitting down on it. Riku blushed, but not enough for Sora to notice, which was a good thing, "Now what?" Riku rubbed his chin and looked at the blue eyed kid.

"Talking...you need to call her things like 'dogg' and 'my homie'." Sora cocked an eyebrow and Riku tried not to laugh, "Yeah, instead of 'hello' you have to say 'yo' and instead of 'bye' you have to say 'peace out man'." Sora frowned and scratched his chin.

"Ok...um...Yo Riku, ur, my homie...peace out man..." Riku turned bright red from trying to hold in his insane wave of laughter and Sora noticed, "Um, what's wrong Riku?" Riku coughed and scratched the back of his head.

"That's great, now you need to walk like this." Riku pointed his toes in and started to walk pigeon toed. Sora tilted his head and sighed.

"Really? Why?" Riku threw his arms up in the air acting very disgruntled.

"Because it makes you look sexy, do you want Kairi to think that you're sexy?" Sora turned bright red and stood up, walking like a pigeon, "Very good! You'll do fine!" Sora smiled a little and walked up to Riku.

"I...thanks for your help and all, but, I still don't think that I can do it..." Sora mumbled this and Riku sighed. He wrapped his arm around the younger boy's neck and sighed.

"Sora, listen, even if you don't do what I tell you I'm sure you'll do fine...I mean, you're hard not to like." Sora smiled widely and hugged Riku tightly around the waist. Riku turned bright red from the contact and looked away from the brunette.

"Thanks Riku! You're the best friend I've ever had!" Sora squeezed tighter and Riku could feel his lower abdomen react this time. He grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pulled him off, pushing him over to the door.

"You're welcome Sora, now, why don't you get moving so you're not late huh?" Riku pushed Sora out into the hallway and let go of his shoulders, running into the bathroom, "Bye!" Riku called from inside the lavatory. Sora shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the house smiling. 

"Peace out man!"

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon now, and Riku was placed stealthily up in the lookout in the other side of the island. He was holding a bag that was filled with a bunch of vile substances and he was staring at the raft. There was Kairi, a whole wonderful meal spread out on the wooden board, and she was all dressed up. In a little short white dress. Riku growled at the sight of her and he started to look through his bag. He smiled at some of the devices but he was interrupted by the sound of someone beneath him. Riku looked down to see that it was Sora, dressed in that ridiculous outfit and walking like a crippled pigeon. Riku chuckled to himself as Sora jumped down onto the sand near the raft. Riku watched to see Kairi's horrified expression at what Sora was wearing and Sora just stopped walking. Kairi looked really hot...Riku noticed Sora's dazed expression and he growled. He pulled out his first device of torture, a large cup of black ink. He attached the cup to the little pulley device attached to the lookout and looked down to see that Sora and Kairi were sitting down now. He moved closer to the edge of the lookout to listen to there conversation.

"Yo Kairi, my home girl! What's up?" Kairi was staring at Sora like he was an insect.

"What's up with you Sora? You're acting really different..."Sora looked at her quizzically and grabbed a soda.

"Oh, well, I always act like this dogg, it's just that you've never seen my cool homie side..." Kairi cocked an eyebrow and grabbed a sandwich, biting into it. 

"Oh...ok..." she decided to just ignore Sora's weird behavior and try to enjoy his presence anyway. 

They ate for a while, and then they started talking. It had been three hours now and it was starting to get dark. Riku was still perched in the lookout, holding his cup of black ink tightly. He had been too busy watching Sora to remember to release the ink. Sora had eventually forgotten about all the 'cool' pointers Riku gave him and he was acting normally, except he was even cuter than normal. This had drawn Riku into watching him, and trying to ignore Kairi's constant babble. _There's no doubt about it...I'm in love with him...but...look at him there with Kairi..._Sora looked so happy. He laughed at practically everything she said, even if it wasn't funny, and the two just looked so perfect together. Riku frowned and rubbed his feet together. _I'd never have a chance...and...I just want him to be happy...maybe I should just back off..._Riku sighed and placed his head in his hands in defeat...only to realize that he'd let go of the ink. 

"Oh no!" Riku yelled as he jumped to catch the ink, but he lost his balance and fell out of the lookout. He tumbled down right next to Sora and Kairi and they both just sat there staring at him.

"Riku?" Sora asked him angrily. Riku nodded smiling, rubbing his aching back and Sora frowned, "What are you doing here?" Riku was about to reply but all of a sudden he heard the ink cup click and it fell down from the pulley, landing directly on top of Kairi. She let out an ear-piercing scream that sent both him and Sora into the air. Kairi wiped her eyes of the ink and Riku watched as it stained her white dress. Sora ran over to her and frantically tried to wipe the ink off of her, "It's ok Kairi! It'll come out!" Kairi was crying now and Riku looked down at the ground. He hadn't wanted to make her cry...Sora pulled Kairi over to the water and took a little in his hands, washing her face with it, "Don't cry Kairi! Please don't cry, I'll fix it!" Kairi stood up and wiped her eyes. 

"I'm going home...I'll see you tomorrow Sora..." Kairi sobbed as she ran off to the other side of the island.

"Kairi!" Sora called out after her and he sighed. Everything had been going so well, but Riku had ruined it. Sora turned around and stared at the other boy furious, "Why the hell did you do that!?" Riku didn't respond he just stared at the sand, "Why were you watching us? What's wrong with you?! Did you see her crying!?" Riku felt like he was going to cry now, he hadn't meant to do that...Sora was getting sick of Riku's silence and he walked up closer to the other boy, "Answer me!" Riku didn't respond and Sora felt himself start to get enraged, and before he knew it he had whaled his fist into Riku's jawbone. Riku fell to the ground and Sora just stared...he hadn't meant to punch him like that! Riku just sat there holding his jaw in his hand, Sora saw that he was bleeding and he covered his mouth. He really hadn't meant to do that...he was just so angry..., "Riku...I..." Sora looked at the ink on the ground and frowned, "You deserve it...I hate you." Sora ran away from Riku angrily, planning to go find Kairi to make her feel better. Riku let go of his jaw and spit out a wad of blood, in the center was a piece of his tooth. Sora was really strong...Riku looked at the ink on the raft and he could feel himself start to get a little teary. Sora hated him now...because he had hurt Kairi. Riku held himself tightly in his arms and he could feel himself start to cry...he'd never cried before, but it seemed normal now. Sora hated him, and all he had wanted was for Sora to like him. Riku buried his face into his arms and mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sora...I...I love you..." Riku cried harder and he pressed his face into his arm to stifle the noise, but a passerby heard him. She had stopped walking and she was placed halfway down the hill hugging a little yellow rabbit doll. So, Tidus _was_ right, Riku did like Sora...but, what had happened here? She eyed the ink on the ground that was mingling with a little bit of blood. She held her doll tighter and ran over to Riku as quickly as she could.

"Riku!" Riku's head shot up to be face to face with the yellow dressed demon herself.

"Selphie! What are _you _doing here?" Selphie just got down on her knees and opened Riku's mouth.

"You have a chipped molar!" Riku rolled his eyes and pushed Selphie off of him.

"What do you want?" He demanded as she held her doll tighter. She just turned a little red and Riku groaned, "You didn't..." She shook her head slowly and Riku buried his head back into his arms, "It doesn't matter...he hates me..." Selphie smiled and patted Riku on the back, she had always wanted to play cupid. 

"You need some help?" Riku glared at her and she coughed a little, "With your tooth I mean?" Riku shrugged and Selphie helped him stand up, "Come on, I'll mend your broken tooth and your broken heart!" Riku groaned as Selphie dragged him off. She wasn't bothered that he was gay? Maybe that was a good thing...he definitely needed some help. I mean, dumping ink on Kairi didn't seem to be working...

"Can you just fix my tooth please?" Selphie giggled and Riku rolled his eyes. This was going to change everything...

-End Of Chapter 4-

-To Be Continued-

Oh boy, Selphie's going to help Riku with his love problems, and Sora doesn't know his own strength! Harde har har! And Kairi was covered in black ink, SO FUNNY! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! FLAME OR NOT I DON'T CARE! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a bundle! ^_____^


	5. Pink Frisbees and Mommie's kisses

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Pink Frisbee's and Mommies kisses (cinco)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Wow, sorry this took me so long, I went to an anime convention! It was very fun, and I dressed up as Sora! Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk up stairs in his psycho shoes? It's not fun. But I bought me a Catbus! And Dejico's hat, now how cool is that? That rhymed, anyway, sorry, Riku was very OOC in the last chapter, or at least I thought so. And yes Suppi (sp?), Sora is very good at throwing hammers, it's gotta be the baby. ^_____^

"Hey Sora!" Sora jumped at the sound of Selphie screeching in his ear, causing him to slam his head into his bedpost. He had been sleeping, considering he didn't want to play outside today, but that was over. Selphie was hanging in his window like a monkey, eating a banana. Sora rolled his eyes and Selphie invited herself in, swinging in from the top of the window frame and landing on his bed, "Are you sick? You're supposed to be fighting Tidus today! It's the qualifying match for the tournament!" Sora just grumbled and laid back down to get back to his catnap. Selphie laughed and kicked her feet that were now hanging off of Sora's bed, "Get up silly! Your match is in an hour!" Sora sighed and sat up, looking at Selphie very annoyed.

"I'm not fighting, I'm really not in the mood." Selphie nodded and rubbed her chin.

"Hm...I see. That means that two people aren't going to be competing this year, that's not good...not much of a tournament with only three people." Sora's eyebrows perked up and he looked at Selphie curiously.

"Who else isn't competing?" Sora asked her quizzically. Selphie smirked, her plan was working! 

"Oh, it's just Riku...but anyways, not much of a tournament, guess we should just call it off." Sora stood up and walked over to his desk to put on his shoes. Selphie smiled and looked at Sora pretending to be confused, "What are you doing?" Sora looked over at her and shrugged, pulling in his right shoe.

"I have to compete if Riku isn't, the tournament wouldn't be much fun for Tidus without a challenge." Selphie's jaw dropped as Sora pulled on his left shoe and grabbed his wooden sword, "See ya!" Sora ran out of his door and down the stairs to go fight. Selphie stood up and crossed her arms.

"Stupid boys...they don't know anything! He was supposed to go and get Riku to apologize! Argh..." Selphie frowned and stomped her foot, boys were such morons. She ate the last of her banana and looked at the brown peel smiling. She lifted up Sora's pillow and shoved the shriveled thing underneath., "I wonder how long it will take him to find that..."

"There you are, where were you? We've been waiting all day to start this." Tidus called over to Sora who was climbing out of his boat and onto the dock. Sora just waved and gave his stupid corny grin.

"Where's Selphie now, ya?" Wakka asked Tidus curiously and Tidus just let out a heavy sigh. They were never going to get this tournament started at this rate. Sora ran over to the two boys who were now walking over to the sea side shack. Wakka was holding a piece of chalk and he walked up to the wooden house and wrote down everyone's name except for Kairi's, then he started to connect them., "Okay Sora, ya. You're going to be fighting Tidus first, ya." Wakka made some more connections and he sighed, "I'll fight Selphie first, ya? Then Riku can fight the winner of your match because we're uneven, ya?" Tidus frowned and Sora scratched the back of his head.

"That won't work...it's too confusing." Tidus complained as he started to doodle in the sand with his large red stick. 

"I'll fight!" All of the boys turned around at the voice. It was Kairi, who was accompanied by Selphie. Tidus laughed and Wakka crossed his arms.

"_You_ can't fight! You're afraid of blood, and you don't have a weapon." Kairi smirked and pulled out this large round pink disc, it was a Frisbee! This caused Tidus and Wakka to erupt into a fit of hysterical laughter and Kairi just rolled her eyes. Selphie whispered something in her ear and Kairi laughed, flinging the large disc. Sora knew what she was doing and he ran off to get out of the Frisbee's way. The disc was going straight for Tidus' head and it smacked him hard, knocking him to the ground. Wakka went to run, but he was too slow and the Frisbee went down to his knees and smacked them hard from behind, causing him to buckle over in pain. The Frisbee did a 360 and then went flying back into Kairi's hands. She grabbed the disc and gave this huge toothy grin.

"Can I join the tournament boys?" she giggled along with Selphie.

"That was cool!" Sora cheered as he went over to help Tidus and Wakka up.

"That was a neat trick, but it can be easily deflected I hope you realize. They weren't prepared." Now everyone turned to see Riku, knee deep in the ocean. He was holding his wooden sword tightly and was smiling, "But, join if you want to Kairi, I'm just saying..." Kairi held her breath and puffed out her chest, scowling at Riku. Sora did the same thing, minus all the huffing and puffing nonsense. Selphie smiled and pranced over to Wakka, taking the chalk out of his hand. She ran over to the seaside shack and wrote Kairi's name beneath Riku's.

"All right then! First match is Sora and Tidus! And since Tidus was ahead of Sora last year Tidus gets to choose the battle arena!" Tidus smiled at his good fortune and looked around. His eyes wandered over to the area where he was usually perched and he grinned. 

"Over there! My lookout!" Tidus cheered as he held his red stick high in the air and ran off to the ladder making some strange battle noises. Sora rolled his eyes, he figured that that was where he was going to be battling. Sora put his wooden sword in his belt and started to follow Tidus, and so did everyone else. Sora and the gang climbed up the ladder and when they got to the top Selphie rammed her elbow into Riku's stomach. Riku winced and rubbed the area and he looked at Selphie angrily.

"What was that for?" Riku hissed at her. Selphie just rolled her eyes and pointed at Sora who was stretching. Riku rolled his eyes and walked over to the brunette, Selphie grinning widely., "Hey, good luck." Sora looked behind him to see Riku there and he smiled, but then he frowned. 

"Thanks, but, I'm still mad at you." Riku shrugged and Sora smirked, "The ink came out of her dress, just in case you're wondering." Riku laughed and Sora did as well., "I don't hate you, you're just weird sometimes, and, I was nervous. You can't blame me...anyway, thanks." Riku smiled as Sora trotted off to the center of the platform and Riku walked over to the other's who were seated against the tree the platform was built on. They all had their legs crossed in account for the fact that they didn't want to be stepped on. Riku sat down next to Selphie and she looked at him hopefully, Riku just smiled and Selphie squealed. Kairi looked at her oddly, but she shook her head and concentrated on the match developing in front of her. The two boys were at first just hitting each other, basically not landing any direct hits on account for the fact that Sora and Tidus were both very good blockers. Eventually they started to make the match more complicated, Tidus was frequently jabbing at Sora's stomach, well Sora was trying to hit Tidus from behind the legs to knock him over. Of course they were both unsuccessful, it had been forty-five minutes and they were still inflicting no damage on each other. Kairi rolled her eyes as Tidus once again deflected one of Sora's shots, this was why she never watched any of these stupid battles. She was about to get up and leave, considering this was as boring as hell, but all of a sudden everyone gasped and she heard Sora make this strange gagging noise. 

"That's gotta be against the rules!" Riku all of a sudden shouted as Sora fell to the ground on his knees. He dropped his wooden sword and held his stomach tightly, coughing. Tidus smiled and waited for himself to be claimed the victor but Wakka didn't say anything.

"He just got the wind knocked out of him Riku, ya. He's fine, ya?" Wakka directed the last part of his question to Sora. Sora just held up his hand and held his stomach tighter with his other hand. This was the signal for them to wait a little bit, Sora wasn't out yet...Tidus rolled his eyes and turned around to get back into his fighting position, but all of a sudden Sora jumped up and smacked Tidus in the back of the legs. Tidus yelped and fell to the ground in a heap, Sora laughed and did his little victory dance that consisted of slashing the air twice and turning around, placing the sword on his shoulder. Tidus sighed and just laid there on the ground to show that he was defeated., "And the winner of the first match is Sora, ya!" Everyone cheered, except for Tidus, and Sora gave this huge grin. He had been the second eliminated last year, right after Selphie., "The next battle is between Selphie and me, ya." Wakka looked at Selphie and smiled, she was easy to beat., "We'll fight here, ya?" Selphie nodded and stood up, letting Sora take her place next to Riku and Kairi. 

"Good job." Riku smiled and he patted Sora on the back., "He's not easy to beat." Kairi just started to play catch with her disc and she looked at Sora frowning.

"Can you do it a little faster next time? That was really boring..." Sora frowned and so did Riku., "What? It was." Sora just shrugged and Riku snorted. 

"It'll be fast when I fight you Kairi. Don't worry." Riku growled at her. She was about to ask him what that was supposed to mean, but Selphie's high-pitched scream interrupted her. She was on the ground, jump rope around her neck and Wakka was bouncing his blitz ball off of the top of her head. 

"Ok, ok! You win Wakka! Just leave me alone!" Wakka cheered to himself and so did the rest of them, except for Selphie., "I always lose..." Wakka smiled and held out his hand for her to grab. Selphie took it smiling and Wakka pulled her to her feet.

"Maybe next year, ya?" Selphie nodded solemnly and Wakka laughed. He had said that last year., "Just think of it like this, ya. You weren't the first out, ya?" Selphie laughed and so did everyone else. 

"That's not funny..." Tidus growled at Wakka and the Besaid just laughed, "I woulda beat you." Wakka nodded in agreement and looked at Riku and Kairi who were yelling at each other. Sora was sitting in between them, all scrunched up in account for trying to stay out of their little argument.

"Next match is between Riku and Kairi, ya!" Riku and Kairi both stopped fighting and Riku grinned.

"I won the whole fricken' tournament last year, so I get to pick where we battle. Let's see then...where..." Riku wasn't even looking around and Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"How about your island considering that's exactly what you're thinking. Ok?" Riku nodded and stood up, walking off of Tidus' little platform, Kairi close behind him. Everyone else got up a little more slowly, Wakka having to pull Tidus to his feet and Selphie hiding behind Sora from Wakka. Sora sighed, Selphie was going to be afraid of Wakka for the next three and a half weeks, then somehow she'd get over it. It was like that every year. 

"Oh! I hate him! He always beats me!" Selphie squealed once Wakka had gone down the ladder. Sora rolled his eyes and started to climb down the ladder himself.

"You don't hate him, you say that every year. It's not his fault that he's better than you, no offense." Selphie frowned and cracked her 'whip' off of the top of Sora's head. Sora yelped and fell down to the sand in a bunch. Selphie just giggled and climbed down the ladder, walking over to the brunette who was rubbing his head frantically., "What was that for?" Sora barked at her. Selphie just shrugged and started to walk over to the Paopu Island where she could see that the match was already beginning. Sora had risen from the sand and had caught up with Selphie swinging his sword around., "I bet you ten munny Riku wins." Selphie laughed and opened the door to the sea side shack.

"Hm, I don't know, I mean...I don't want you to lose all that munny." Sora cocked an eyebrow as him and Selphie climbed up the stairs. 

"You _really_ think that Kairi's gonna win? She's never battled a day in her life!" the two made it to the top of the stairs and they pushed the door open to be on the little bridge linking them to the Paopu Island. Selphie pointed at the fight that had started in front of them to prove her point. Kairi was running away from Riku at the moment, Riku just slashing at her aimlessly with his wooden sword. Sora and Selphie just sat down where they were, considering that's where Wakka and Tidus were seated. Sora didn't really understand what Selphie was trying to show him, considering that Kairi was losing, but all of a sudden she pulled out that Frisbee and she threw it at a palm tree. Sora snorted, but then he noticed what she was doing. The Frisbee bounced off of the tree and went directly for another tree that was behind Riku. Riku ducked as fast as he could as the Frisbee came straight for his head, and it bounced off of the tree behind him and went flying to another tree., "He can't even walk with that thing doing that..." Sora mumbled to himself as he watched Riku try to get around the triangle shaped pattern that the Frisbee had erected. But, he was stuck right in the middle. Kairi laughed and just watched as Riku held out his sword to stop the pink disc, but once the disc made contact with the wood, Riku's sword broke in half. Riku looked around frantically and Sora glanced at Wakka who was just cheering Kairi on. Wasn't Wakka supposed to stop the battle if a weapon broke? 

Sora just looked back at the fight to see that Kairi had caught the Frisbee and Sora sighed. At least Kairi knew the rules, it seemed like Wakka needed to re-read the handbook they had all made. Sora smiled at the fact that Kairi had stopped, but, all of a sudden Kairi threw that disc straight at Riku.

"Hey! Stop the battle Wakka! Riku broke his sword!" Sora yelled at the red head. Wakka just shrugged and kept watching.

"Ya? No one's fallen down yet, ya?" Sora frowned and stood up, walking over to Wakka.

"Are you deaf? Riku **doesn't** have a weapon! He could get hurt!" Tidus rolled his eyes and Wakka laughed.

"Duh, he's _supposed_ to get hurt, that's how you lose." Tidus laughed along with Wakka. Sora just sighed and turned around to see the Frisbee hit Riku in the arm. Sora winced as it hit him again in the back of the head as it went back to Kairi. This wasn't good...without a weapon Riku was going to get really hurt, and, he wouldn't forfeit unless it was really serious. Kairi caught the Frisbee and she threw it again, and this time it hit Riku right in the forehead. 

"Riku!" Sora squealed as Riku fell over, and, he fell right off of the island and into the ocean., "Riku! Riku!" Sora yelped as he quickly jumped off of the base to the bridge and onto the beach. Sora heard the others laughing and he scowled, they were all morons...Sora found Riku standing in the water, back against the little island. He was rubbing his forehead and mumbling to himself., "Riku! Are you ok? Are you bleeding? Do you have a concussion?" Riku laughed and pulled his hand away from his forehead to let Sora examine him.

"You sure ask a lot of questions...and, I'm fine. Really." Sora was now looking at the bruise surrounding Riku's left eye and he frowned.

"Hm, you should have told Wakka that you needed a time out when your sword broke. You're almost as stupid as he is." Riku laughed at Sora's comment and then noticed the sword in Sora's belt. He grabbed it and started to walk over to the back of the Paopu island., "Hey! Where are you going with my sword!?" Riku just started to swim now, considering he was in deeper water and he grabbed onto the ladder in the back of the island., "You have problems." Sora mumbled as he walked out of the water and back onto the beach. He ran over to the sea side shack and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to see what Riku as doing, but when he emerged he saw that Kairi was laying on the ground and Riku was standing over her smiling. Sora grinned and just stood in the doorway, Riku had won. 

"And the winner is Riku, ya! What a surprise, ya...." Wakka mumbled the last part to himself as they all stood up. Kairi sat up rubbing her head and Riku laughed., "All right then, ya, lets all meet back here tomorrow for the last two battles, ya. Sora and me, then Riku versus the winner, ya? The winner gets, ur, ya...goodnight." Wakka and the rest of the gang jumped off of the base of the bridge and onto the beach to go home. It was sunset now, and everyone always went home when it was sunset. Kairi followed them. 

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called out after her., "We're supposed to work on the raft now!" Kairi just kept walking and Sora sighed., "Oh well, you wanna work on it then?" Sora turned around and asked Riku. Riku just shrugged and Sora frowned., "Your eye looks bad...does it hurt?" Riku again just shrugged and Sora rolled his eyes., "Come on then, let's go work on the raft. There's Band-Aids there." Riku laughed and handed Sora his sword.

"I don't need Band-Aids, I'm fine. I'm going home though, I'm tired." Sora nodded and jumped off of the island.

"Oh, well, have you mother kiss it then." Riku cocked an eyebrow as he landed next to Sora.

"Have my Mother kiss it? What will _that _do?" Sora laughed and looked at Riku oddly.

"Your Mom's never kissed your wounds?" Sora sounded very serious and Riku couldn't help but laugh when he shook his head negatively., "Wow that's sad." Sora mumbled.

"Well, what is it supposed to do?" Riku asked and Sora shrugged. 

"It's supposed to make you feel better, at least, that's what my Mom says." Riku didn't really understand that...now was a kiss supposed to make you feel better? But, then again...

"Does it work?" Riku asked Sora bluntly and Sora just laughed.

"It makes little kids stop crying, but, I don't think that actually has any healing powers." Riku nodded as the two approached the dock., "But, I don't think that you've ever cried, so maybe that's why your Mom never did it." Riku snorted and climbed up onto the dock.

"Or maybe it's because she doesn't care, that's the reason for everything else." Sora cocked an eyebrow as he climbed up onto the dock next to Riku. Riku looked out at the ocean and Sora just looked at his feet.

"Well, maybe, but...I don't think that's the reason. Your Mom's really nice..." Riku shrugged and looked back at Sora. 

"She's nice, I'm not saying that, it's just that she's always busy. Since my Dad left and all." Sora nodded, that was true...she was always somewhere doing something., "Eh, it doesn't matter, a kiss isn't going to make my black eye go away. It's scientifically impossible." Sora rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Not everything can be proved by science Riku..." Riku just shrugged and smirked.

"I won't believe it till I see it." Riku told Sora bluntly. Sora looked up at the stars and then back at Riku.

"Fine, then _I'll_ prove it cuz I know it works." Sora moved closer to Riku and pulled his head down, kissing his left eye. Sora pulled away smiling and Riku just looked at him dumbfounded., "Now, tomorrow it will be gone." Riku touched his black eye and watched as Sora jumped into his boat., "See you then." Sora took his paddle and started to leave the dock, Riku still just standing there aimlessly. Once Sora had gone past eye distance Riku laughed. That had been fairly amusing, and very cute. Riku rubbed his black eye again, only to feel that the pain was gone. Riku cocked an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head...maybe that _had_ worked.

-The End-

-To Be Continued-

I have many problems. I figured that I had to put some Riku/Sora in here sometime, but, obviously I had run out of good ideas... -_-; Ok**_, review _**please! Bye!


	6. It Must've Been Someone Else

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: It Must've Been Someone Else (Seis)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Wow...I need evil and plot. EVIL AND PLOT!!! So, that's what I will do. This chapter will have **EVIL** and maybe some plot. Yes. That might make me *actually* want to write this...now that's a miracle. Thanks for those who didn't beat me up cuz my ending sucked. 

"Please let me win!" Sora begged to the empty room, "I brought you a fish, so, isn't that a good offering? I want to win..." Sora clasped his hands together and whined this sentence. It was very early in the morning, around five thirty, and Sora was up in the tree shrine. He had spent most of the morning trying to catch a big fish to offer to the gods...hoping that they would help him win. But, there wasn't really a god for killing your friends with wooden swords...oh well, "Ok then. I expect to win Mr. god type person." Sora stood up and started to prance over to the exit. _Maybe...maybe not._ Sora turned around and looked at the tree, and then he snapped back around to look outside. What was that? "Riku...?" Sora asked hoarsely. There was no one there...Sora just started to whistle the spider song and ran out of the tree shrine. _Get me a seagull, and you'll win._ Sora stopped running and turned around to look back at the tree shrine, "A seagull?" Sora didn't hear a response, he just felt a very strong wind come out of the exit, "Ok, ok...a seagull..." Sora mumbled as he walked down the ramp to the ladder, "But...then I want to see you." Sora didn't really direct this to the tree shrine, but that was whom it was for. Sora climbed down the ladder and started to walk over to the Paopu Island in hopes of finding a seagull. He spotted one up in a tree and walked over to it...but how was he supposed to catch it? "Ow..." Sora all of a sudden called out, rubbing his forehead. He suddenly had a really bad headache... "What the heck...?" Sora mumbled as he kneeled down in the sand...it hurt really bad. What was it? He'd never gotten a migraine before; maybe this was one of those? Sora was about to get up and sit down somewhere else, but he fell down before he could make it.

"Hey Wakka! When are we starting this battle anyways?" Riku called over to Wakka from the dock. He had been talking to Selphie, considering she just wouldn't shut up, and it was already noon. Wakka just shrugged and threw his blitz ball up in the air. 

"I guess whenever Sora shows up...I saw him earlier coming out of the tree shrine..." Selphie noted, rubbing her chin., "He looked really tired and wet." Riku cocked an eyebrow and scanned the area for any sign of the brunette.

"Maybe he's still in the tree shrine." Riku stood up and jumped off of the dock.

"Yeah, but he was coming _out_ when I saw him." Selphie pointed out. Riku just shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to check. Riku put his hands in his pockets and started to walk over to the ladder up to the tree shrine. It wasn't like Sora to not show up for a battle...but, maybe he had fallen asleep or something well he had been making an offering. It could happen. Riku climbed up the ladder and jumped onto the platform. He walked over to the entrance humming, but, stopped when he looked inside. There was a dead seagull on the floor in front of the tree, and it's neck was completely torn apart. Riku walked over to it and looked at the wound...it had been ripped apart by someone's hands...not a weapon. Who could've done this? You were only supposed to sacrifice fish and fruits to the gods...not warm-blooded animals. That was just completely barbaric. Riku sighed and stood up to leave, considering Sora wasn't here, but some other things caught his attention. There was blood all over the walls...Riku went up closer to the red liquid to see that someone had written on the walls with blood. The word was 'Mors'. It was written all over the place, about forty times. And it seemed that when this person ran out of blood...they used the seagull's eggs. Riku wrinkled up his nose and decided to leave before someone thought that he did it. But, who could've? Sora was in here earlier Selphie said...and the writing on the walls looked like his handwriting...but, Riku didn't really think that Sora would mutilate a seagull like that. He was a little squeamish around blood...never mind...he was _very_ squeamish around blood. So, it couldn't have been Sora. Riku jumped down from the ladder and landed to see that Sora was talking to Wakka. 

"You sleep in?" Riku called over to the brunette. Sora just smiled and waved, Wakka still ranting about his tardiness. Sora just shrugged and left Wakka, walking over to Riku., "Where were you?" Sora smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Guess." was all that he said. Riku rolled his eyes. He hated guessing games...but Sora enjoyed them very much. 

"Can I have a hint?" Riku asked and Sora just shook his head., "Fine...well, Selphie told me that you were in the tree shrine earlier..." 

"No...I never went to the tree shrine." Sora looked up at Riku confused.

"Ok Sora..." Riku laughed and shook his head.

"I wasn't." Sora was serious. You can always tell when Sora's serious...because, he's never serious., "Whatever...it must've been someone else. Anyway, I'll give you one hint." Riku nodded and waited for Sora to say something. But instead he gestured. He made a 90° angle with his left and right arm and made this sound that sounded like he was choking. Riku cocked an eyebrow and tapped his foot.

"I don't know, just tell me." Sora sighed heavily and dragged his arms down to the ground. Then he flung them back up in this way that was practically inhuman. At least, Riku didn't think that people could bend their spines like that...

"I finished the raft!" Sora cheered and Riku just looked at him in shock.

"All by yourself?" Sora nodded rapidly and Riku made this strange face., "I better check it out later...most likely a mess." Riku was being sarcastic and Sora just pouted. Riku smiled, he loved when Sora did that. He was the only one that could stick his lip out that far...so, it was classified as a 'Sora' pout. Everyone on the island knew that..., "I'm kidding doofus." Riku laughed as he grabbed Sora around the neck tightly. Sora gagged and tried to pull away, but, it was no use., "Hey Wakka!" Riku called over to the Besaid., "We gonna get this started or what?" Wakka just nodded and Riku let go of Sora. Sora gasped out for air and frowned, Riku was too violent. 

"Ok, gather round, ya!" Wakka called out and everyone walked over to listen to him. That is, everyone except Kairi. She was in a bad mood after Riku beat her and she couldn't stand to lose., "All right, it's Sora versus me first, ya? Then Whoever wins versus Riku, ya?" Everyone nodded and Wakka looked at Sora., "Where you wanna battle, ya?" Sora just looked around and scratched the back of his head.

"Ur...here?" Sora asked and Wakka just shrugged. Everyone walked over to the dock and decided to sit there to watch. Wakka stood in front of the dock and Sora stood across from him, sword drawn. Riku snorted as Sora tried to find some type of a battle stance., "Ok Wakka, let's go!" Sora cheered and the Besaid just smirked. Wakka jumped up into the air and tossed the blitz ball down at Sora, very hard. Sora just smacked it with his sword and the ball went flying into Wakka's face, even harder. Wakka fell to the ground swearing and rubbing his scalp well Sora just laughed. Wakka stood up and decided to throw it lower, but he stopped when he heard Sora stop laughing abruptly. It sounded like he had just gotten the hiccups. Wakka just laughed and he was about to throw the ball, but all of a sudden Sora charged at him. Wakka dodged the first charge, but Sora just swung his sword backwards and smacked the red head in the back of the neck. Wakka winced and turned around to tell Sora not to hit _that_ hard...but he stopped. Sora looked weird...his eyes were different...they were all milky and didn't retain their usual shine...Wakka was about to address the issue, but Sora jabbed at Wakka's chest. Wakka quickly dodged the attack, but, then Sora just kept jabbing. Faster and more accurately every time. Sora eventually hit Wakka, right in the stomach, and Wakka screamed. Tidus jumped off of the dock and ran over to the bleeding Wakka that was kneeling in the sand, holding the end of the sword in his stomach tightly. Riku also jumped off of the dock, but, Selphie just sat there staring. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Tidus screamed at Sora and he pushed the brunette hard. This caused Sora to let go of the sword and Riku quickly bent down to help Wakka pull it out. Sora just stared at Tidus and Tidus just stared back..., "What's wrong with your eyes...?" Tidus mumbled, but all of a sudden Sora just fell to the ground. Tidus looked around frantically and backed away., "I didn't do it!" Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Tidus, you take care of Wakka." Riku crawled over to Sora, who was just laying in the sand, and picked him up. That had been weird. Sora, as stated previously, was not fond of violence. Why all of a sudden was he acting like this? Riku scratched the back of his head and listened to Sora's breathing., "He's ok...but, what was that all about?" No one answered. Tidus was helping Wakka stand up and Selphie was walking towards the boys, hands clasped. Riku just frowned as Tidus headed over to the dock with Wakka, most likely to get parental aid...

"What was all that about Riku?" Selphie asked the silver haired boy quietly. Riku just shrugged and stood up, Sora in arms. 

"I dunno. I'll ask him when he wakes up." Riku sighed and started to head to the other side of the island. He wanted to see the raft, and it wasn't like Sora was injured or anything. He'd just lay him down in the sand or something. Riku walked through the seaside shack and out into the back of the island. He jumped down into the water and walked over to the sand. He jumped off of the little ridge and looked over to see that the raft was all done, but, the boards were a little bit crooked..., "Guess I'll fix it." Riku sighed as he laid Sora down in the sand. Riku smiled, but, then he frowned...what was up with Sora today anyway? He was acting very strange...more so than usual. Sora wasn't one to be a little bit crazy...but...he was sure acting nuts., "Whatever." Riku went over to fix the raft up a little, but, he went back to Sora. It wasn't really everyday that he got to look at Sora without someone thinking he was on crack or something...Even if Sora was acting crazy, he still looked _so_ cute. All of his brown hair was scattered aimlessly over his face, and his cheeks were a little bit pink. Riku touched the younger boy's eyelashes and laughed, he was so girly...it was absolutely adorable., "Well...you're asleep right?" Riku asked the brunette, and there was no response. Riku nodded and clicked his tongue., "I like you, you know." Sora still didn't move and Riku smiled., "I like you a lot...more than a friend, I figured that you would've noticed but you're a moron. I mean that in the nicest possible way you know." Riku kicked his feet and started to play with Sora's hair., "Hm, you're so cute...do you know that? Of course you do, your mother says it all the time." Riku laughed at his own comment. It was true, she had so many nicknames for Sora, and they all began with 'cute'. Riku looked out at the water and then at the raft...he would fix that later. He grabbed Sora from underneath the armpits and pulled the boy up into his lap. Riku buried his face into Sora's hair and smiled, he smelled like fruit., "I love you Sora..."

"Damn Sora...he hurt me bad, ya?" Wakka pulled up his tank top to show Kairi the bandages. She winced and hugged her knees. She was sitting on her front steps, and it was starting to get dark out., "Riku's on the island with him, ya...making sure I don't break his neck, ya..." Kairi shook her head and stood up stretching.

"Don't hurt Sora, he must've just got carried away." Wakka frowned and Kairi just smiled.

"Yer just saying that cuz you like him, ya?" At this Kairi turned beet red and she lifted her hand up to smack him.

"No I don't! He's just my friend!" She shrieked and Wakka just rolled his eyes., "I don't. Anyway, I'm going to go work on the ra...." Wakka looked at her skeptically and she just giggled., "Go and work on the ra...bbit...yeah, the rabbit traps. Bye!" Kairi quickly said as she ran off to go to the island. Wakka nodded and started to head over to talk to Tidus, but, then he stopped.

"What's a rabbit, ya?"

Kairi was walking over to the seaside shack now, humming to herself happily. So, Wakka knew that she had a crush on Sora? How had he found out? She hadn't told a soul...eh, but that whole picnic thing might've gotten around. Oh well, that was a good thing. Maybe that would make Sora start to like her more...She walked through the seaside shack and out onto the other side of the island. Riku and Sora must've been working on the raft as well. That was good, maybe they could finish that stupid thing and get going...it was taking them longer than they had anticipated. Kairi walked trough the water and up to the little hill that you had to jump over to get to the real beach. She was just about to jump...but...something else caught her attention. It was Riku and Sora...

"What the hell...." she whispered hoarsely to herself. She backed up a little and just shook her head...no. That was impossible...it must've been someone else...

-End Of Chapter 6-

-To Be Continued-

Wow...that was weird. **_Review_** please!!!! I don't seem to get very many of those anymore.


	7. Did I ever tell you that I hate you

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Did I ever tell you that I hate you (Siete)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Well, I got LOTS of reviews this time! Thanks so much! Now, some of you are wondering (Violent Popsicle I believe) what 'sólo tú' means. Well, it's Spanish for 'Only you', so technically the title of the story is 'Only you, only you'. I wasn't going to tell you, but I figured that it would be a while before it's in the story. At the rate it's going... ^_____^ Oh, sorry that this took so long but it was my birthday last week! And, I guess I didn't want to write. This chapter has some stereotypes...I **don't** believe any of them, so don't yell at me!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kairi screamed storming over to Riku. Riku jumped at her voice and turned his head quickly., "Wakka said that you were over here with Sora, but, _never_..." Kairi slapped Riku in the back of the head and Riku winced, that had hurt...good thing it had only been the _back_ of his head. Kairi was about to address Sora now, but, "He's...he's asleep?" Kairi asked and Riku just ignored her. "Oh my god...does, what...whoa! Did I miss something?" Riku sighed and mumbled something to himself. Kairi didn't hear whatever he had said so she also ignored him. "You're a sick pervert! Go away!" Kairi squealed and she hit Riku repeatedly off of the top of the head. "Away! Go home!" Riku placed Sora back down on the ground and stood up, Kairi still beating on him. Kairi started to punch him in the back, but this time Riku turned around and grabbed her wrist. She screamed and tried to run away, and Riku just stood there. "Ah! Help! You pervert let go of me! Do you always do that to people while they sleep?" Riku growled and rolled his eyes.

"Stop fussing." Riku demanded and Kairi just jumped up and down pouting. "And stop calling me a pervert, I'm not. Also, he's unconscious...we were finishing the raft and he turned around too quickly. He hit his head on the mast and fell over. I was just making sure he was breathing...it's called CPR...ever heard of it?" Kairi nodded and Riku let go of her wrist. "So, anyway, he's breathing..." Kairi looked at him oddly and he just rolled his eyes. "Kairi, get over it. I didn't enjoy 'kissing' him, it's a medical thing."

"You finished the raft? You should've waited for me...it looks crooked..." Riku's eyes widened and he looked over at the raft. Oh yeah...he had forgotten to fix it... "Oh well, it's done! Now we can leave to go to other worlds!" Kairi cheered happily. Riku smiled and watched Kairi dance around in joy. That was true...now they could leave...they could finally leave this stupid island. "After we find supplies." Riku sighed at that sudden information and Kairi stopped her dancing. "Ok then Doctor Riku, you need to find the food tomorrow with...I mean...alone. Ok?" Riku nodded, but he held up his index finger.

"What about Sora? Isn't _he_ going to help?" Kairi bit her bottom lip and kicked her feet.

"Well Riku...it's just that..." Kairi let her lip out from underneath her teeth and she stood up straight. "He's not helping you." She hissed. "Now go back to the other island before I tell everyone about your little CPR experience..." Riku looked around blinking and was about to say something... "You don't need CPR from a little bump on the head...if you don't mind me saying..." _Ok...she's smarter than she looks... _Riku thought as he kicked his feet. "So go home. And may I just make it clear that if you touch a _hair_ on his head I'll make sure that the rest of your life is a living hell...now get out of here!" Kairi yelled and Riku just walked away, arms up in the air. Once he had gone over to the dune and onto the other side of the island he let his arms fall. _Well...that's not good..._Riku sighed as he walked over to the dock.

Kairi sighed and grabbed Sora from underneath the arms, pulling him over to the raft. Hopefully he was going to wake up, she couldn't carry him all the way to the other side of the island by herself. She sat down on the newly finished raft and pulled Sora into her lap, running her fingers threw his hair. That had been the vilest thing that she had ever seen. How could Riku willingly kiss Sora like that? If she hadn't have gotten there at that time Riku might of...ech! She didn't even want to think about it! Her poor Sora...how horrible was this? Kairi wiped Sora's lips with the side of her hand, trying to remove any Riku germs that might of made their home on Sora's soft face. She didn't want her poor Sora to be contaminated by some gay perverted moron...Kairi sighed and looked up at the dark sky. What was she going to do? Riku was one of her best friends...but, she just couldn't let him hang around anymore...I mean...what if he somehow got Sora alone and, well, raped him. Everyone knew that it was only the gay people who raped...it was a well-known fact. 

"Wha happened?" Sora yawned, rubbing his eyes. He stretched his arms and then looked up at Kairi. "Oh, hello Kairi!" Kairi rolled her eyes and Sora looked around curiously. "Hm...how did I get over here? I was on the other side of the island a few minutes ago, and it was daytime. I was fighting Wakka...oh no!" Sora squealed, jumping up into the air. He looked directly at Kairi with the expression of pure worry on his face. "What happened? Who won!?" Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up, placing her hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Did you hit your head on the mast of the raft?" Kairi asked. 

"No. I wasn't even over here...I finished the raft early this morning." Sora yawned. Kairi sighed and let go of Sora, kicking the sand. Sora noticed her behavior and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked quietly. Kairi looked up at him and just shook her head.

"It's just Riku...he lied to me. He told me that you hit your head on the mast of the raft, and that's why you were unconscious." Sora scratched the back of his head and looked at Kairi oddly.

"Why would he make something like that up? It's not a very important thing..." Kairi laughed and looked into Sora's eyes.

"Can...can I tell you something pretty important?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded and she sighed, wringing her hands together., "It's just that...I think that he made it up to cover for something that he was doing. I came over here to help you with the raft, but, when I got here...Riku was leaning over you..." Sora cocked an eyebrow and Kairi cleared her throat. "He was _kissing _you."

"Oh! Bad Riku!" Selphie laughed as she kicked him in the head. Riku was lying in his bed, his face buried in his pillow. Selphie had climbed in through the window and was now sitting on his bed stand behind his bedpost. "You can't just kiss him before you tell him you like him! That causes conflict!" Riku growled and removed his head from the pillow. He looked up at Selphie evilly and the girl just giggled.

"He was unconscious...I figured that I could just sneak a kiss in before he woke up, just to satisfy myself, but Kairi caught us...I mean, me." Selphie giggled and kicked her feet, smacking Riku in the forehead a few times. 

"Aw! That's so cute! You looooooooove him!" Riku rolled his eyes and shoved his face back into his pillow.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Riku asked as Selphie jumped off of the bed stand.

"Oh! You lie! You used to have a crush on me, remember?" Selphie asked happily.

"Yeah...and did you ever figure out why I disposed of that affection?" Selphie stopped giggling now and crossed her arms. 

"Shut up." She told Riku angrily. Riku laughed and Selphie walked over to the window. "Listen, you need to tell Sora how you feel at some point...I mean, you're going to be leaving on the raft soon. You'll be stuck with Kairi forever! You'll have no private time!" Riku jumped and looked at Selphie in shock.

"How'd you know about the raft?" Riku demanded, but Selphie just giggled.

"Oh please, we _all_ know about the raft!" Riku sighed deeply and laid back down. "Sora told us when you guys first started it!" Riku smacked his forehead and Selphie sighed.

"Are you guys mad?" Riku asked quietly.

"Well...we're sad that you're leaving, but we like the purpose. And, you'll all come back someday...and then you can tell us about your adventures. It'll be really cool!" Selphie cheered happily. Riku smiled at the fact that Tidus, Wakka, and her weren't mad about them leaving. It was for all of their sakes anyway. "So, tell Sora how you feel, ok? How about tomorrow?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it when I'm good and ready Selphie." 

"That'll be soon! I mean...you already kissed him and everything...oh! Was that your first kiss?" Selphie asked domineeringly. Riku blushed at the question and then snorted.

"No." he replied bluntly.

"Oh poo...well, who was your first kiss then? I mean...I was the only girl on the island for a while, oh...unless you kissed _Kairi_..." Riku wrinkled his nose in response to the hypothesis and Selphie laughed.

"Well, it was Sora...but not that time." Selphie looked at Riku oddly and Riku just blushed. "What? We were, like, six years old! Actually I've kissed him two times lately too..."

"Tell me the story! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Selphie pleaded and Riku just groaned.

"I don't really remember the one when we were younger...we were young, that's all I know. Ask Sora, he remembers. He usually brings it up every once in a while." Riku mumbled and Selphie all of a sudden jumped halfway out of the window., "Not now!" Riku barked and the girl stopped in her tracks. "I kissed him in the tree shrine when we were fighting a week or so ago...it was an accident. And then Sora kissed my black eye because it hurt...which miraculously healed over night..."

"I'm going to see Sora!" She yelled happily, but all of a sudden this sharp scream went off. Selphie quickly climbed back into Riku's room and Riku walked over to the window. All of the lights in the village quickly turned on and parents started to open doors. That is, everyone except for Tidus' parents...Sora's mother (imagine her anyway you want) walked out of the house and over to Tidus' door. She knocked on the door with the brass knocker and waited for a response. Riku saw his own mother join her, along with the parents of Wakka, Kairi, and Selphie. Sora and Riku were the only people in the village without a father. "What's going on?" Selphie asked Riku quietly. Riku just shrugged and watched as Sora's mother knocked again, and this time Tidus' mother tore open the door and ran into Riku's mother's arms. She was crying and was covered with blood.

"What happened?" Sora's mother asked, Riku's just holding Tidus' closely. Tidus' mother looked at Sora's with bright red eyes, her black eyeliner staining her cheeks. 

"Someone...I walked into Tidus' room...to...to tell him that dinner was ready...but, when I got there....he was...he's...." the woman paused and Riku and Sora's mother looked at each other oddly. "Tidus is dead."

-End Of Chapter 7-

-To Be Continued-

Wow...that was short and pointless. Anyway, I believe that Riku's mother would be a really beautiful white haired woman with long wavy hair down to her feet. And Sora's mother would have shorter brown hair, that was messier, but she'd still look cute. Ha, just like Riku and Sora! But, since they weren't in the game I wanted you to imagine them however you want to. Riku's Mom's name would be Seraphim, and Sora's Mom's name would be Dora! No, I call her Yumi. Just cuz it's sporty and Japanese! 


	8. Is this a sign

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Is this a sign (Ocho)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Heh, didn't get as many reviews this time. If you read it please review it. Anyway, thank you very much for the happy b-day wish! It made me happy. Onward!

"Tidus..." Selphie cried quietly as she buried her face into Riku's chest. After hearing the shocking news the duo had decided to go see what was really happening. Sora's mother had gone into the house and she had exited to announce that Tidus had indeed passed on. Selphie had started to cry at the news, and she had found her comfort in Riku. Of course, Riku was far more interested in what had happened. Why was Tidus dead? How had it happened? Riku was dying to ask Sora's mother, but, he didn't want to make people think he was a death freak or something. Riku sighed and petted Selphie's head as she cried harder. Poor Selphie...Tidus was one of her best friends. It must've been so strange to lose a best friend like that...to never see them again. I mean, he liked Tidus and all, but, their relationship was nothing like Kairi's and Sora's. If he lost one of those two, he didn't know what he'd do...Speaking of Kairi and Sora. Riku looked around the crowd of crying islanders for any sign of his beloved and the red haired witch. He saw the witch hanging onto her mother in tears. Girls sure were sensitive...and then he saw Sora's mother looking around. But there was no Sora. She must've been looking for him. Riku noticed Wakka next to Kairi, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, but, he was holding them back. Riku shrugged and pulled Selphie over to Wakka, those two could cry together. Riku made sure that Selphie was now clinging to Wakka, and then he walked off in search of Sora. 

First stop was the little brunette's bed room. Riku climbed up the palm tree that sat beneath Sora's window and peered into his room. It was pitch black, you couldn't see a thing in the room. Riku sighed and swung himself into Sora's window frame, but he tripped and fell onto the boy's bed. Riku heard a little squeal and then he flipped off of the bed and onto the floor. Riku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to fall on you...why aren't you outside? Did you hear about what happened?" Riku asked the dark shadow that he could make out on the bed. The shadow didn't reply, it just sat there. "Sora...are you ok buddy?" Again Sora didn't respond and Riku growled in discouragement. He stood up and walked over to the light switch, flipping it on. The little star light above Sora's desk turned on and illuminated the darkness. Riku was about to address Sora once more, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Sora was sitting up in the bed, hugging his legs tightly, and not making any eye contact with Riku. "What...what were you doing?" Riku asked hoarsely. Sora looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, causing Riku to jump. Sora was covered in blood. It was dripping off of his limbs and pointy follicles of brown hair. There was this thick black paint around his eyes, and his clothes were torn in various places. Riku just looked at him speechless and rubbed his eyes. But the horrific vision didn't rub away. 

"I-I don't know what I've been doing..." Sora mumbled into his knees caps. "I woke up like this the other day too. I don't get it..." Riku didn't know what to say...this was very coincidental. "What's going on outside?" Sora asked Riku a little bit more clearly. Riku coughed and walked over to Sora. He sat down on the brunettes bed and clasped his hands together.

"Tidus was killed Sora." Riku stated bluntly and Sora's eyes widened. "You...you've been killing things around here, haven't you?" Sora looked at Riku defensively and frowned.

"Not that I recall...I told you all I know is that I wake up like this." Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead. There was no way that Sora was a homicidal maniac. He just _couldn't_ be! I mean, he was sweet innocent little Sora...it was an oxymoron to call Sora a murderer. 

"What day was the last day when you woke up like this?" Riku asked Sora curiously. Sora furrowed his brow in thought and then he nodded to himself.

"This morning. I woke up on the other side of the island like this, that's when I finished the raft. Then, I woke up somewhere completely different this afternoon when I thought that I was battling Wakka, and, well, now." Riku nodded at Sora's explanation. How odd. He remembered that seagull from this morning and then the battle. That had all been violent and not like Sora at all. 

"Something's up with you Sora." Riku laughed and the brunette just shrugged.

"I know...and I've been meaning to talk to you about it." Sora mumbled and Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you do know what you've been doing?" Riku growled and Sora just shook his head.

"No, it's not that. Never mind, I've changed my mind, I don't feel like mentioning it yet." Sora stood up and looked at his door. "Actually, let me get cleaned up...then maybe I'll tell you." Riku rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"I don't have time for that, I want to go look into this some more." Riku mumbled as he walked over towards the window. Sora looked at him angrily and grabbed his arm.

"No! I need to talk to you about something Kairi mentioned. I would just rather remove this blood before I get into it. Get it?" Riku sighed heavily and sat back down on Sora's bed.

"Fine, but hurry up." Riku growled as Sora opened one of his dresser draws and pulled out something white. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora exited the room. This was going to take forever. What the hell was Sora going to tell him that was more important than Tidus' death? Yet, it was something that Kairi mentioned..._Oh no! _Riku thought frantically _Kairi told him! She told him I kissed him! Oh god...what do I do? _Riku looked around the room frantically and stood up. He was about to go out the window, but he heard Sora re-enter the room. 

"Where are _you_ going? I told you to stay here." Sora laughed as Riku pulled half of himself back into the room. Riku was about to make up some lame excuse for leaving, but, Sora silenced him. The boy was in his pajamas, it wasn't like Riku hadn't seen him in pajamas before, but, he was just wearing this long white t-shirt. Ok, so it wasn't that long...Sora noticed Riku's focal point and laughed. "It's almost eleven Riku, once I'm done talking to you I'm going to bed." Sora yawned and jumped onto his bed. Once he was in a sitting position he patted the spot next to him for Riku to sit. Riku swallowed a large gulp of saliva and sat down next to the boy.

"Ok, wha-what do you want?" Riku asked quietly.

"Kairi told me that you kissed me." Sora said nonchalantly and laid his head down onto his pillow. Riku's eyes widened and he turned bright red. That stupid Kairi! 

"Point being?" Riku asked him as Sora just sat back up.

"Is she lying?" Sora asked smirking and Riku just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...I mean, no...she's not lying. I did...listen don't hate me! I don't even understand myself right now and I just...!" Riku was cut short and he was knocked down onto the bed. Sora had completely mauled him, and was now hugging him tightly. _Ok...is this a sign, or is Sora being a moron? _"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked the brunette and the boy just giggled. 

"Were you tying to be funny, or did you really mean it?" Riku figured that Sora was talking about him kissing him...should he tell him the truth? I mean, it did seem like he was all for the idea...

"I, uh..." Riku paused and Sora looked up at him. Riku practically melted from those bright blue eyes, they made Sora look so cute. "I...I meant it. I really meant it...I know that this sounds so weird but...I love you. I really do." Riku sighed, now that felt good...that was a heavy thing to keep on your chest. Riku looked back down at Sora to see that the boy had decided to bury his head into Riku's chest. Riku sighed, was that a good thing, or a bad thing? "Hey Sora, I'll completely understand if you don't feel comfortable with it...I know that it's a big change...but, I know it'll be ok..." Sora giggled and pulled his head out of Riku's chest. He looked up at the older boy and moved his white hair out of his eyes. 

"Stop talking." Sora laughed as he pulled his hands away from Riku's hair. "I don't really know about all this. I mean, you're Riku, and I'm Sora. Obviously both guys and we're best friends. I don't know if it's such a good idea." Riku looked at Sora hurt and Sora just laughed. "I didn't reject you! I just said I had to give it some thought." Riku frowned and looked away from him.

"If you don't want to just say no. I don't want to sit here hoping that maybe you could be someone who would look past all those things." Riku mumbled and Sora rolled his eyes.

"You are very pessimistic." was all the Sora said in reply. "Let me do something. If I approve then I'll agree, got it?" Riku growled and went to stand up.

"No, I'm not going to play games with you to win your heart. If you really wanted me then you would have said something already." Sora frowned and grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Just do it Riku." Sora laughed and the white haired adolescent just growled. Riku was about to oppose again, but he stopped once Sora started his test. He was...kissing him...Riku was stunned...he didn't know what to do...he would've kissed the brunette back, but, this was all very shocking. He had thought that Sora was angry with him...but instead, Sora was quite content with Riku's decision. Sora stopped and giggled again. "What's wrong with you? Can you only kiss me when I'm unconscious?" Riku blinked a few times and then smiled.

"No, I was shocked...I thought that you were mad at me." Sora snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to play hard to get like those pretty blonde girls in the movies. I didn't do so well did I?" Sora asked shyly. Riku laughed and pulled Sora into a hug.

"No, but you sure made me angry." Sora laughed at his almost successful hard to get motion, but he was stopped by Riku kissing him. Sora of course erupted into giggles before Riku could get very far. "Cut it out! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you?" Sora shrugged and kissed Riku back, guess that he couldn't laugh when he did it. Riku tasted funny...like salt water...Sora was about to laugh but he resisted, considering the fact that Riku was taking this a lot more seriously. Sora was about to pull away, considering he was having trouble breathing, but Riku pushed him down into the bed. And he was still kissing. Sora pulled away and Riku cocked an eyebrow at the panting boy. 

"It's hard to breath with your tongue in my mouth." Sora panted and Riku just laughed. The older boy played with Sora's soft brown hair as the boy caught his breath. Riku grinned as Sora looked back up at him. "What?" Sora asked curiously and Riku just raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I think that it's only fair that I give you a test as well. If I approve then I'll agree. Got it?" Riku asked this very domineeringly and Sora just looked at him eyes wide. 

"Ur...ok..." Sora agreed quietly.

"Good choice."

-End Of Chapter 8-

-To Be Continued-

I'm bad with fluff. And lemons. Obviously, I always cut the scene whenever one turns up. ^____^ It's for your own good, I can't write them without making up a few new words... Review please! Thankies.


	9. Chocolate sauce and Blueberries

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Chocolate sauce and blueberries (Nueve)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Hey, school's out tomorrow! And then I'm going to New York City all weekend...fun fun fun! So close to living on my island...Argh! I could eat someone! Here's chapter nueve; sorry for the delay, but those finals are a pain in the neck! 

"Aha! I know who killed Tidus!" Riku all of a sudden erupted and Sora just growled, covering his head with a pillow.

"Shut up..." Sora mumbled and Riku just looked around, _why am I...oh yeah..._Riku glared at Sora and then ripped the pillow off of his head. Sora groaned and then pulled the comforter up over his head instead. "Lemme sleep....I need sleep...." Sora yawned and then dozed off once more. Riku rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms.

"You killed Tidus, so get up before I tell his mother." Riku cocked an eyebrow at his threat and then sighed. "Or his Father. Whatever, you'll be in trouble, so get up!" Sora mumbled something and then pulled the blanket off of his head. 

"I'm up, I'm up...what time is it?" Sora yawned and then shoved his face into the mattress. Riku looked around Sora's room for any sign of a clock, but, there was nothing. 

"How am I supposed to know? You don't have a clock." Riku looked outside and then at the bed's shadow. "It's eleven thirty eight, now get up! We need to figure out why you're killing everything that pisses you off!" Sora rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes hard.

"I _am_ up!" Sora whined and then he closed his eyes again. 

"Heh, that's questionable..." Riku mumbled and Sora just sighed, opening his eyes. He glared at Riku and was about to say something, but he stopped. Riku watched as Sora laid his ear down on the bed and all of a sudden the little tufts of hair on the sides of his head perked up. He sat up quickly and then grabbed the comforter, throwing it over Riku's head. "What the hell are you doing?" Riku hissed as Sora pushed him down onto the mattress.

"It's my Mom, she starts cleaning at ten and then she always comes up here to make sure my room's clean at eleven thirty, it's routine. So, shut up for a few minutes..." Sora explained and Riku just furrowed his brow. Things in this house were more organized than he thought. Sora threw a pillow on Riku's head to make it seem like the bed was flat, but, it wasn't working. Sora sighed heavily and was about to tell Riku to get in the closet, but his mother knocked on the door twice, and then opened it. 

"Sora is your room...what are you doing honey?" she asked Sora quizzically as she looked over him. Sora looked at his bed and then tilted his head. 

"I'm making my bed." he answered confidently. His mother of course just snorted.

"Hm, so, you're cleaning your bed without your clothes on?" Sora cocked an eyebrow and looked himself, he cheeks turned florid and then he nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." Sora's mother nodded and then Sora frowned. "So, get out! I'm naked! Go away!" Sora yelled and his mother just left the room slowly. 

"That went smoothly..." Riku mumbled from under the covers. "I can't breathe..." Sora laughed and pulled his bed apart. Riku took a deep breath of air and then sighed. "Anyway, we have to find out some more information about Tidus so we can see if it's you. So, let's go!" Riku announced and Sora just frowned.

"What is this, one night stands?" Sora asked and Riku just scratched the back of his head.

"_No_...but if we don't get moving we'll never figure this out before Kairi decides that we should leave on the raft. Besides, eh...just get up!" Riku growled and he went to stand up, but Sora grabbed him. Riku glared at him but Sora just pouted.

"Come on, do you really think that it was me?" Sora asked and Riku snorted.

"Yeah Sora, it is. Did you see yourself last night? You were covered in blood, it was gross..." Riku told him, wrinkling his nose the whole time. Sora frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, so were you...and I don't think that I did it! I must've just tripped." Sora explained and Riku laughed.

"Tripped?" Riku asked and Sora just nodded.

"Yeah, I tripped." Sora stated boldly, and Riku just pulled Sora into a hug.

"You're too cute, now listen, we have to get moving before Kairi wants to leave. I mean, we can stall, but, if we stall too long she'll get suspicious about you being a 'murderer'. Get it?" Riku asked, but, Sora was too busy playing with a loose piece of Riku's white hair that was on his own head. "Are you even listening to me?" Riku demanded and Sora just stuck out his tongue as he pulled the hair out of his brunette hair. 

"What?" Sora asked and Riku just groaned. Sora laughed and sat up, turning towards Riku. "I'm just kidding, I agree. Now, what do you plan to do about Kairi?" Sora asked as he started to play with Riku's hair. Riku cocked an eyebrow and then tickled Sora's stomach, which was currently right in front of him. Sora giggled and sat back down, and Riku just sighed.

"I dunno...I didn't think of that..." Riku mumbled to himself more than Sora, and Sora just went back to playing with Riku's head again. Riku sighed with agitation and looked up at Sora's head. "We'll just leave that to Selphie...what are you doing?" Riku asked loudly and Sora just sat back down. 

"I was putting your hair back..." Sora explained quietly and Riku just stared at him. Putting his hair back? What did that mean? "You know, I had a piece of your hair and it fell out of your head, so I put it back." Sora explained and Riku just laughed.

"I'm sure it thanks you Sora..." Sora nodded and then jumped up out of the bed. Riku watched him intently as he walked over to his closet and pulled it open, removing a bunch of clothes. Riku smiled as Sora tried to find a shirt to match his blue shorts. He was so cute, it was almost funny actually. He walked like he didn't know how, on his toes and he looked like he was always about to trip. He never did trip, but it always seemed like he would. The way he walked made his hair bounce as well, it was almost whimsical...but more so stupid. It made sense in a way why Sora walked that way, he was so girly. Even more girly than Riku had ever imagined. When he wasn't wearing those ridiculous pants he had a figure that girls would actually be jealous of...except for his feet. Those were huge. "Sora, eat something for once, you're too skinny." Riku informed the boy as Sora pulled on the blue knee shorts, which ended up being a little bit too big for him. Sora looked over at Riku and then sighed.

"I eat." Sora told him as he grabbed a light blue shirt. "I eat a lot actually..." Sora informed Riku and the white head just snorted.

"Yeah, so do I. Yet, amazingly I have a much bigger waist..." Riku was joking but Sora just scratched his chin.

"Weird..." Sora thought aloud as he pulled the t-shirt on. Sora looked over at Riku and then laughed. "Well, you eat meat and nasty vegegatables..." Sora explained and Riku sat up. 

"Vegegatables? What the hell are those?" Riku asked and Sora just looked around the room. "Oh, vegetables...yeah, and what does that leave you with?" Riku asked and Sora just laughed as he sat down to put on his shoes. 

"I'm a fruitatarian." Sora explained and Riku grabbed his pants. "I forget that other people aren't..." Sora stood up and ran over to his desk, grabbing a little pink hairbrush. 

"That's not healthy..." Riku mumbled as he pulled on his flame shirt. He stood up and yawned and then Sora threw him the hairbrush. "Why's this thing pink?" Riku asked Sora oddly and Sora just shrugged. Riku ran the brush threw his hair and in a couple seconds he was done. His hair was too smooth to become tangled. Riku looked the brush over and then cocked an eyebrow. There was writing on it, written in red sharpie. It read 'Aurora' in very messy handwriting. Definitely not Sora's. "Hey Sora, who's Aurora?" Riku asked as he waved the hairbrush. Sora had been tidying up his bed, but stopped when Riku asked this. He turned around slowly and looked at the hairbrush that Riku was waving. Sora walked over to Riku and took the brush gently out of the boy's hands. He held it close and then placed it in a drawer at his desk. Riku watched on, waiting for Sora's response, but Sora was just standing there.

"I dunno...I found this brush..." he replied quietly and then grabbed Riku's right hand. "Ok! Let's get going! Gotta find things out about Tidus!" Sora cheered as he dragged Riku out of his room. Riku of course was still baffled. What was up with Sora? He never acted like that, and he would never use a brush that he just found laying on the ground. Sora was too clean, he wouldn't even touch a lot of rocks because they had been outside...Sora ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What breakfast?" Sora asked Riku and Riku just frowned. 

"All you have is fruit!" Riku moaned as he looked at all of the shelves and drawers in the fridge. They were all filled with fruit and yogurt, or fruit pies, or juice...or ice cream. It was all fruit...Sora looked up at Riku and pouted once more.

"You don't like fruit?" Sora asked quietly and Riku sighed heavily, what could he do? Riku just grabbed a strawberry/kiwi yogurt and sat down at Sora's kitchen table. Sora smiled triumphantly and grabbed a bowl of blueberries that were on the top shelf. Sora sat down next to Riku, or kneeled, whatever you called sitting in a chair on your knees. Riku opened the yogurt and then noticed that he needed a spoon, He didn't want to bother Sora, considering he was playing with the blueberries and making them talk to each other. Riku stood up and walked over to the sink, he opened a few drawers and eventually found a drawer filled with utensils. He looked threw the spoon holder, only to fins a tiny baby spoon. Riku laughed as he read it, it was Sora's. It had his name and birth date (May 21, 1988) and a little picture of what appeared to be a teddy bear. Riku glanced at the spoons again and then noticed that there was another baby spoon...Riku picked this one up as well and read it. This one had a different name...Aurora. Her date of birth was October 13, 1996...Riku looked over at Sora and then furrowed his brow. Who was this Aurora person? She was over everything in this house. He just sighed and placed the spoon back in the drawer, taking Sora's baby spoon with him. If he had a smaller spoon, he didn't have to eat as much. "Riku?" Sora asked and Riku looked over at him. "Can you get me the chocolate sauce?" Sora asked and Riku just opened the fridge. Riku grabbed the brown bottle and brought it over to Sora. Sora happily took it and then poured it all over hid blueberries. Riku wrinkled his nose and Sora just laughed at his expression. "It's good!" Sora informed him and Riku just went to eating his yogurt. 

There were so many things that Riku had to ask Sora now. Like who Aurora was and why he was killing people. And then, what to do about Kairi and themselves. And of course, what to do about eating blueberries and chocolate sauce...

-The End-

-To be continued-

Actually, blueberries and chocolate sauce is really nasty. Look for an update tomorrow or next week (big difference there). And, _Please review_! I know it's strenuous to write a comment, but, please try your hardest! ^_____^ You know I'm playin'! 


	10. Where does it hurt

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Where does it hurt (Diez)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: Ah, summer. It's really boring isn't it? Oh well, despite it's boredom I love it! No school! Si, si. Anyway, here's chapter diez. ^______^

"Where's Kairi anyway?" Sora all of a sudden piped up and Riku sighed. Who knew? And more correctly, who cared? _Not me that's for sure..._Riku thought as he looked at the raft. The minute that Kairi showed up they were going to have to ride on that stupid raft anyway. At the moment, Sora and Riku were sitting up in the lookout for a sign of any of the other children. Sora was eating an ice cream and Riku was just laying there thinking. Why wasn't anyone out? Was it because they were still in mourning for Tidus? Maybe, but, that was still unlikely. I mean, they should probably all ban together in times like this. Oh well, guess they didn't think like that. Sora took another lick of his ice cream and looked around. "Maybe it was an epidemicic that killed Tidus, and now they're all...dead." Sora thought aloud and Riku snorted. Epidemicic? Another word to add to Sora's extensive vocabulary of large made up words. Along with fruitatarian that turned out to be a fake word as well. It was actually fruitarian. Riku sighed and closed his eyes, but was awakened rudely by a cold shock to his head. 

"What the hell?!" Riku yelled and he sat up quickly, only to see that Sora was looking at Riku's head sadly. "What's wrong with you?" Riku barked and Sora pouted, showing Riku his empty ice cream cone. Riku cocked an eyebrow and then sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention..." Sora whispered as he grabbed the glob of vanilla ice cream that had merged with Riku's white hair. Riku sat up and shook his head, getting most of the ice cream out. "I'm really sorry..." Sora pouted and Riku laughed.

"It's ok, geez, you look like you're on the verge of tears, cut it out. It's only ice cream. Besides, your a fruitarian, you're not supposed to eat ice cream." at this Sora blushed and then he went back to his sad mode. 

"I know, but, I _really_ like ice cream..." Sora informed Riku and Riku just smiled. "And now it's all gone..." Riku took the cone out of Sora's hand and tossed it out of the lookout. 

"Come on, it's almost dinnertime, you can come to my house. I have ice cream, and I need to take a shower." Riku mumbled the last part to himself and Sora nodded. "Then again...I should've probably taken one this morning...yech..." Sora giggled and then jumped out of the lookout. He hit the ground and landed on his ice cream cone. Riku laughed and then climbed down the lookout. "You're a moron. There are two exits on the lookout, and you jump." Sora stood up and wiped the remains of the ice cream cone off of himself. He ran up to Riku and then grinned.

"No, I'm brave, not a moron." Sora informed Riku and Riku just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Sora laughed at Riku's joke, but then he frowned. 

"Hey! That was mean!" Sora yelled and Riku just kept walking. He jumped onto the wooden bridge and kept walking, listening to Sora's insults from behind him. Riku laughed and jumped over the loosed plank, and walked a little bit faster. Of course, Sora must've forgotten about the loose plank, because Riku heard it snap and Sora yelped. Riku turned around quickly to see that Sora had indeed fallen and was sitting in the water swearing at the plank. Riku laughed and jumped down into the water next to Sora. Sora looked up at him and Riku looked at him smiling.

"You ok? You took a nasty fall..." Riku tried to keep himself from laughing, but you could tell in his voice that he thought it was funny. 

"No..." Sora mumbled and Riku kneeled down in the water next to him. He grabbed Sora's chin and picked up his face, only to see that he was crying.

"Hey, where does it hurt?" Riku asked, all of a sudden filled with concern. Sora glared at him and Riku backed away. That had been quite a dirty look. "Hey...I'm sorry...I didn't know that you were actually hurt..." Riku whispered as he pulled Sora closer to him. Sora of course just pulled away and stood up. Riku didn't understand, he was only trying to help... "What's wrong Sora? Let me see where you're bleeding." Riku asked again and Sora just started to walk away. "Sora!" Riku called over to him and the boy just kept walking. "Turn around you moron!" Riku demanded and this time Sora turned around, and Riku caught a glimpse of a pair of cloudy blue eyes...blood was trickling down his forehead and into the water. Riku just stared...those eyes weren't normal... "Sora, come here baby." Riku cooed as he stood up, walking towards Sora very slowly. Sora just stood there as Riku approached him slowly. Riku eventually reached Sora and he grabbed the boy's shoulders. Sora looked at Riku as if in a trance and Riku sighed, pulling Sora into his chest. "It's ok, it's just me." Riku told Sora, but all of a sudden he felt something sharp touching his stomach. Riku blinked and pulled Sora away slowly, only to see that Sora's was holding his wooden sword tightly. "Sora, it's me, Riku. You don't want to hurt me..." Riku barely whispered as Sora advanced on him. What could he do? He didn't want to hurt Sora, but, Sora would hurt him if he didn't defend himself. "Sora stop!" Riku yelled frantically as he backed up into one of the posts that was holding the bridge up. The ends of Sora's hair started to turn pale brown and Riku just stared. What the hell was going on? Eventually the ends of Sora's hair turned bright white and he just kept coming at Riku, sword held high. "Sora!" Riku practically begged as Sora grabbed the other boy's hair. "Please...it's me...don't..." Riku pleaded, but Sora just pointed the wooden sword at Riku's heart. Riku was about to make his death wish, but, how was Sora going to force a wooden sword through his chest? It seemed highly unlikely. Of course, that seemed to be Sora's plan. Sora pushed the wood into Riku's chest and then twisted it a little. Riku winced and Sora just looked at him oddly. Then Sora kneeled down next to him, pushing the sword in a little bit harder. Riku bit his bottom lip and stared at the water devouring his legs. What could he do? He didn't want to hurt Sora...but, what if this wasn't Sora? All of a sudden Sora slammed the sword into Riku's chest and Riku screamed. "Oh god..." Riku hoarsely whispered and Sora made this strange noise that Riku had never heard before. Riku felt himself start to bleed and he closed his eyes. 

This was it, he was going to die...but. all of a sudden the pain vanished. Riku opened his eyes to see that Sora had removed the sword and he was playing with the wound he had created. But, it didn't hurt at all. Riku couldn't believe it. Here was this huge hole in his chest that Sora was picking at, but, it didn't hurt. Riku frowned and looked to see what Sora was doing, only to see that he was bleeding all over himself. Only, his blood wasn't red. It was a deep shiny purple. "What?" Riku asked himself as Sora looked at the blood that was all over his hand. _I don't have purple blood..._Riku thought to himself as Sora all of a sudden waved his hands, causing the wound to disappear. Sora looked up at Riku and grinned, and Riku backed up a little. What the hell was this? Sora stood up and then ran off, the purple blood still all over his right hand. "Sora! Where are you going?" Riku yelled out after him. Sora of course, was gone. Riku couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He thought he was dead for sure. But, he was still here. Riku sighed with relief, but then he remembered his blood. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed a rock that was lying in the water. He looked at the tip of the rock, eyes closed, and then pricked his finger on it. He watched as his blood bubbled out of his finger, but, it was red. What gives?

Riku had walked back home, looking everywhere for any sign of Sora, but there was none. Riku was laying on his bed, drawing on some loose pieces of papers. He was sketching Sora, that scary version of him, and then his normal self. What was up with him anyway? That must've been what he did to Tidus, but, Tidus died. In a way, Sora had saved him. It was so weird, and then again very random. Sora was always so docile and sweet, why all of a sudden was he acting like a total spaz? It didn't make any sense. 

"My poor little Sora..." Riku mumbled to himself as he finished the shading on his picture. There was Sora, looking at him happily, holding that stupid fish doll that he loved so much. Don't ask. He had won it at a carnival that the parents had thrown when they were younger. It was the ugliest stuffed animal that Riku had ever seen. It was bright orange and red and covered in tiny sparkles. It was more of a whale, but Sora preferred fish. And, it was as ugly as hell. But, drawing Sora holding it definitely made him seem more innocent than the other version of Sora. Eyes as cloudy as milk and holding his sword so tight that it looked as if it would snap. "I have to figure this out..." Riku told himself quietly as he grabbed another piece of paper and started to draw himself. "But how...?" Riku said aimlessly as he started to draw Sora underneath his own head. "Maybe Tidus' mother can tell me what happened to Tidus..." Riku thought aloud and then he laughed. "I'm talking to myself..." Riku smiled and then drew his arms. He was holding Sora tightly, and he looked like the happiest guy in the world.

"That wasn't very nice of Riku." Sora mumbled to himself as he took off of his shirt and tossed it into his laundry basket. "He left me in the tree shrine all alone!" Sora kicked off his shorts and grabbed a large red t-shirt. He couldn't wear the white one again, it was dirty. Sora pulled the short shirt on and then jumped into his bed. He buried his face into the pillow and then closed his eyes. Maybe he had been wrong about Riku? Riku had said that he loved him, but, it didn't seem like it. They hadn't even hugged since last night...maybe. Sora pushed his face deeper into the pillow and sighed heavily. No, Riku wouldn't use him like that. Riku loved him, he had said it himself. Sora rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat down at it and opened a draw, pulling out that little pink hairbrush. He started to brush his hair and he sighed loudly. Maybe he was right. Maybe Riku had used him, I mean, they hadn't said anything all day. They were acting normally, even if everything was far from normal. Sora pulled the hairbrush out of his hair and looked at its sparkly surface. "Oh Aurora...what would you think of me?" Sora asked the brush, but, a white follicle of hair caught his attention. It was the piece of hair that Riku had lost. Sora pulled it out of his brush and tossed it to the ground. He walked back over to his bed and laid down again. He grabbed an atrocious looking fish doll and held it close to his chest. How could he have been so naïve? 

- The End -

- To Be Continued -

This story is too weird for me. Please review! Next chapter I promise we'll get this story moving! ^___^ It's really slow!


	11. Practical Jokes

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Practical Jokes (Once)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: I just realized how short my other chapter was. Oh well. I'll try to extend this one. 

"Wake up! Rise and shine, it's already eight o'clock!" Sora just squeezed his eyes tighter and the girl talking laughed. Sora felt the girl fall out of the window and land on his bed, pulling the comforter off of him. Sora growled and pulled the blanket back, but the girl held on tightly. "Sora, you have to get up. We're going to have a little ceremony for Tidus. Obviously you have to come." Sora soon recognized the voice as Kairi's and he rolled his eyes under his eyelids. This was the last person that he wanted to be talking to right now. "Besides, we're going to leave tonight." Kairi whispered this and Sora's eyes popped open. They couldn't leave tonight! Riku and him still hadn't found out about Tidus, and Sora didn't really want to leave anymore anyway. It wasn't really his cup of tea at the moment. He felt Kairi's body leave the bed and heard her jump down out of the window. Good. Sora sat up and stretched, it was _only _eight o'clock? He had been up all night...Sora stood up and was about to get dressed, but he heard someone else fall through his window. 

"Will you people just ring my doorbell?" Sora growled angrily and he turned around to face his bed.

"No, that's too original." Riku explained as he grabbed the little orange fish doll and looked it over. "This thing is _so_ ugly Sora, get rid of it." Riku laughed and Sora just sighed. Kairi and Riku all in one morning? It was really too much. "So, are you going to the ceremony? Cuz, I have an idea." Riku elaborated as he tossed the fish to the foot of the bed.

"What is it this time?" Sora asked and Riku just grinned.

"We have to examine Tidus' body. That will give us more of a lead as to what's going on. Besides, I know what you do to kill people now." Riku mumbled and Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"That's great Riku, but I have to talk to you first." Sora stated firmly and Riku just looked at him. Sora shifted and held on to the bottom of his pajama shirt. "Don't stare at me!" Sora whined and Riku laughed, looking more at Sora's feet then his face. "Listen, I was thinking...and, Ur, well. I think that we should, this is hard." Sora mumbled to himself and Riku just cocked an eyebrow. What was Sora trying to say? He was usually pretty talkative. "We need to see other people." Sora mumbled and Riku looked up at his face. 

"Huh?" Riku asked and Sora just flushed.

"Well, listen, we can still be friends and all, but, to me this isn't working out." Sora explained and Riku tried to manage a laugh. What was this all about? Sora wasn't the one to usually play practical jokes. 

"You're really bad at practical jokes Sora, you have to at least sound a little bit serious." but it was the fact that Sora sounded so serious that worried Riku. Sora sighed and sat down on the bed, saving his fish from an untimely end of falling to the floor. 

"I'm not joking Riku. I'm serious. You really don't seem to be...well I suppose it's also my fault." Sora mumbled and Riku just stared. There was no way, this was all happening too fast! He had just won Sora and now he wanted to break up with him like that? What had he done to piss Sora off like that? It should be him that was dumping Sora! 

"What the hell do you mean?" Riku asked angrily and Sora just stared at him. "I didn't do anything to you! If anyone should be angry, it should be me! You tried to kill me yesterday!" Riku growled and Sora just blinked. 

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Riku curiously and Riku just sighed heavily.

"You went into crazy mode and stabbed me through the heart with your stupid sword. Somehow you managed to fix the wound, but I thought that you were going to kill me!" Riku explained, his face growing hot. Sora sighed and then looked at the fish in his arms. 

"Oh...then, that explains why I was in the Tree shrine. I thought that you left me there." Sora explained and Riku let out a deep breath. He felt a little bit of his anger leave him, maybe that's why Sora had been so upset with him. "Well...then, forget what I said. But, I have a couple issues to address." Sora smiled and Riku jus laid down, eyes closed. That had been a pretty nerve-racking moment. He had really thought that Sora was going to get rid of him. "First off, you have to be nicer to me. For someone who claims to love me, you don't really act very lovey." _Another made up word_, Riku noted and he smiled. "Second, you have to figure out what's wrong with me before I kill Selphie or someone who I like. Third, Kairi wants to leave tonight." Sora informed Riku, and now the white haired boy jumped up.

"_Tonight_? She wants to leave _tonight_?" Riku asked frantically and Sora nodded. That wasn't good. There was no way that they could figure this all out in a day! That would be next to impossible, there was too much to find and not enough leads. "Well, we can't." Riku bluntly told Sora and Sora nodded in agreement. There was just too much to solve. 

"I knew that you'd say that." Sora laughed as he stood up, but Riku grabbed his hand. Sora looked back at him and blinked. "Well, what? We have to get moving." Sora told him, but Riku just pulled Sora back onto the bed, into his lap. Sora smiled and let Riku pull him into a little hug. 

"Hey, you should have told me if you didn't think I was 'lovey' enough...I was just a little preoccupied with the situation at hand. If you know what I mean." Riku explained and Sora nodded. 

"I understand. I was acting silly that's all." Sora shrugged and Riku laughed.

"Not really...I wasn't paying much attention to you, although, you are the murderer that we're trying to catch." Riku mumbled and Sora frowned. He pulled away and faced Riku.

"You really think it's me?" Sora whispered and Riku bit his bottom lip.

"Well, yeah Sora. I mean, who else could it be?" Riku asked and Sora just frowned. "I saw you try to kill me." Riku explained and Sora sighed.

"I don't mean it." Sora told Riku, and the white haired child burst into laughter. This caught Sora off guard, was that funny?

"Don't look so defensive! It's just, do you seriously think that I thought you meant to kill me?" Sora smiled, that was a relief. "I bet that you're having memory lapse or...something." Riku trailed off at a sudden thought. "Sora, are you schizophrenic?" Riku asked and Sora just looked around. 

"I...what?" Sora asked and Riku just shook his head. 

"Never mind, just a thought." Riku mumbled and he pulled Sora back into a hug. He was too cute to be alive. "Anyway, we have to get moving." Riku told him, and he let go so Sora could get dressed. Riku waited for Sora to leave, but instead Sora decided to kiss him. Hey, it wasn't a bad thing. 

"Better start without them." Kairi sighed and Selphie just nodded. "I told them to show up, but, they were both still sleeping when I left." Selphie sighed and motioned for everyone to start the little ceremony that they had designed. Riku and Sora had never shown up. Instead they were still on the other island, just leaving Sora's house. It always took Sora a lot longer to get dressed than anyone else on the island. The two also weren't planning to go to the ceremony, they had to find Tidus' body. It was most likely in Tidus' bedroom, waiting for its coffin. Sora and Riku quietly walked over to Tidus' house, which was covered in vines and flowers from head to toe, and towards the left side of the house. Riku looked up at the top window and sighed, eyeing the vines that ended in a flower box on the windowsill. That was Tidus' room, but, he didn't think that the vines would support his weight. Riku looked over at Sora, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

"Listen, this doesn't look safe. We're going to have to find another way in." Riku told Sora, but the brunette just smiled.

"I can climb it." Sora stated boldly and Riku just frowned.

"No you can't. You're skinny Sora, but, I still think that your ninety-pound body will dislodge that flower box." Sora frowned and Riku just crossed his arms. He wasn't going to let Sora climb that. 

"Oh well, just let me try, please! It's not that high." Sora laughed, but Riku looked behind him. There was the ocean. 

"Sora, the ocean's right here! If you fall, then you could fall in the water." Riku explained but Sora just snorted. 

"I can swim." Sora mumbled, and then he grabbed a vine. Riku frowned and looked at Sora angrily as the brunette attempted to climb the house. 

"Get down Sora! If you fall, I'm not going to catch you!" Riku yelled as Sora was already half way up. Maybe he could make it? Riku still doubted it highly. "Sora!" Riku yelled up frantically, but Sora just kept going. This was stupid. Riku sighed, it was no use, he wasn't coming down. And he was almost there anyway. Riku watched as Sora grabbed onto the flower box, and he was going to pull himself in, but, he wasn't really going anywhere. "Sora! Did you find Tidus?" Riku called up to him and Sora sighed.

"He isn't in there." Sora told him, and he started to climb back down. Riku frowned and decided to go look in the back window. Her could be in the living room, though he doubted it. 

"I'm going to check around back." Riku told Sora, and the brunette nodded. Riku walked around back and looked through the back window, Tidus wasn't there...but his Mom was. She looked up at Riku in shock and then frowned. Riku grinned and waved a little. "Hello Mrs. Tidus' mother. How are you?" Riku asked and the woman just glared, walking towards the window. She was about to address Riku, but a loud snapping noise made them both turn around. There was another snap, and then a thud. Then a few more thuds, and a painful squeal. Riku was confused for a moment, but then he broke into a run. He ran to the side of the house to see that all of the vines that had been on the house were hanging loosely off of the house. Some broken, and others still attached to the flower box and windowpane that were on the ground. And there lay Sora, underneath all of it. Riku frowned and walked over to Sora to help him up. He had told him not to climb that. But, Sora was just too stubborn. Riku got down on his knees, but Tidus' mother had just shown up. She looked up at the mutilated window angrily and then looked at Riku. 

"So, is this some kind of a joke?" she asked and Riku shook his head. "Well, then what...uh oh..." the woman mumbled as she walked over to the mess on the ground. Riku looked at her and decided to ignore her. He pulled the flower box and windowpane off of Sora, and lifted the brunette up into a sitting position. Of course, now Riku knew why she had been worried. Sora had slammed his head onto a large rock, which caused the brunette to start to bleed from somewhere on the head that Riku couldn't find. And, his eyes were gently closed. Riku felt his heart skip a beat...there was no way that Sora had...died? No, he couldn't have died from a little fall like that. Riku turned him over and started to look through his hair for the wound, Tidus' mother checking some of his swollen limbs. It wasn't very hard to find. It was above Sora's right ear, and it had chipped through his skull. Riku was speechless...there was no way. "Let me see it." the woman asked and Riku handed him over. 

"He...he's not dead...is he?" Riku asked and Tidus' mother sighed, the bags under her eyes becoming more visible. She didn't answer and Riku felt himself turn pale. 

"I don't think that he's dead, no..." the woman finally answered and Riku sighed with relief. "Go take him to his mother, she's a better doctor than I am." the woman told him and Riku took Sora back. "Actually, let me do it. You shouldn't drag him around." the indecisive mother stood up and then ran off to find Sora's mom. Riku looked Sora over and sighed. His left arm was definitely broken, the box had fallen on it. Riku didn't really want to...but he had to see if Sora was alive...He placed his ear on the boy's chest and his eyes grew wide. He moved his ear over a little, and then a little more. But...no matter where he went...Sora's heart was perfectly silent. 

He was dead. 

- The End -

- To be Continued -

Wow. 


	12. Hit a Nerve

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Hit a Nerve (Doce)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: I thought that I'd write a chapter before you all exploded cuz Sora died. And...I was bored. 

"Oh stop it! Let me see!" the blonde woman growled agitatedly as she pushed the frantic Riku away. She kneeled down next to the brunette and placed her ear on his chest. "His mother and your mother aren't home." Tidus' mother pointed out and Riku just stared. Why wasn't she commenting on Sora? Was he ok or not? The woman just kneeled there, checking over all of the places that Riku had already tried to find a heartbeat. She made no comment and then sat up, her paleness growing paler still. "Oh dear...that's not possible. I don't think that you can _die_ from this type of thing..." Riku was once again speechless. Sora couldn't be...if he was dead...I mean.

"He's not dead." Riku stated and he looked over Sora. "He's just playing a joke or something." Tidus' mother looked at Riku oddly, but he just ignored her stare. Riku hit Sora's shoulder and then forced himself to laugh. It looked painful. Considering his eyes were starting to water. "Get up Sora, you're still really bad at playing practical jokes..." Riku forced another laugh, yet it sounded like a yelp. 

"Poor thing."

_I'm tired...I wonder what time it is? It feels like midnight...or...late_. The brunette looked around and then his little tufts of hair stuck up. Where was he? He hadn't been here the last time he checked. He was on a branch to what looked like a large burnt tree. He stood up and looked below him. 

"Yipes!" he yelped and he backed up into the trunk of the tree. _That's a big drop. Fall and go splat!_ He thought and then he sighed. So...where was he again? This was too weird. He walked around a little bit more and then kicked his feet. Only to finally discover his absence of clothing...and a growth of large black wings. "Great. Lost and naked. Whose idea was this anyway?" he barked and then walked back over to the edge of the branch. He looked down and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hello! Hello, is anyone there? Where am I?" he yelled down into the darkness and then waited for a reply. There was none. "Eh...where's Riku?" he asked a little bit more concerned. There was no one, and he wasn't very fond of being alone. "Maybe I'm dreaming..." he whispered and then he pressed his knuckles deep into his eyes. "Go to sleep..." he mumbled and then started to rock back and forth on his heels. 

"You could call this a dream, but you're not waking up from it." a deep and cold voice finally responded. Sora jumped and removed his hands. He looked around for any sign of a person, but there was none. 

"Hey! Come back!" Sora yelped as he ran back over to the trunk of the tree, looking up into its branches for any sign of the holder of the voice. "Please come back..." Sora whispered into the burnt tree bark and then he noticed a hole next to him in the trunk. He was about to explore, but then he heard a soft rustling behind him. He turned around quickly and then just saw that it was a crow. Sora sighed and walked over to the bird. "Stupid birdie! I need a person!" he yelled and he tried to kick it. Of course, the bird just retaliated and pecked Sora's foot. "Ow!" Sora squealed and he grabbed his bleeding foot, only to see that his blood wasn't red, it was a deep purple. Sora cocked an eyebrow and put his foot gently back onto the ground. What the hell was that all about? He looked over at the crow anxiously, as of waiting for it to tell him. But the bird just stared at him blankly. "You're not a bird..." Sora whispered and then the bird started to laugh. Sora backed away and he felt his wings rise in defense. The bird's wings all of a sudden began to grow, and the crow wrapped himself up in them. When the wings were removed, the crow was no longer there. Instead, there was a human, a human with large black wings. Like Sora's, except he had clothes on. The man had long black hair and bright yellow eyes. His clothes were ripped and torn, held together with belts. He was actually scary looking. Sora backed away and then wrapped his lower half in his own wings. "Who are you?" Sora demanded and the man laughed.

"You've worshipped me for years, and yet, you don't know me?" he half laughed and Sora just nodded. The man laughed and then sighed. "Mors you dingbat." he replied and Sora's eyes widened. "I had to talk to you about something." Sora backed up into the tree trunk and something flashed before his eyes. *_"Anyway, back to the coconut thing...what if the spirit of death gets that? He'll kill you in your sleep!" "Do you really believe in all that stuff? I mean please...like there's really a black winged angel that flies around and kills people..."* _Sora felt his heart skip a beat. It was the god of death! 

"Are you mad at me cuz I gave you a coconut instead of a crab? I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Sora pleaded and Mors just cocked an eyebrow. "You're gonna kill me now aren't you?" Sora whispered and Mors just laughed. 

"No. I don't know what you're talking about." the dark angel explained and Sora sighed heavily. 

"Oh, that's good. See, you're the god of death and I thought that —" 

"I am **not** the god of death!" Mors growled and Sora looked up at him wide eyed. "I am _so sick _of you stupid humans calling me that!" Mors growled to himself and turned around. "People die because they die. I don't kill them._ I _am a bringer of _darkness_. Not death!" Sora blinked and then laughed. 

"Death and darkness are like, the same thing." Mors clenched his fists and turned around to stare at Sora angrily. 

"No. They're not." he stated and Sora looked up at the man. "Death can be a good thing, while darkness is never a good thing. You should know that." Sora cocked an eyebrow and looked himself over. "Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?" Mors asked and Sora just looked at him confused. "You're friend Tifus —"

"Tidus Mr. Mors sir."

"Tidus, yes. That's what I said! He didn't just die you know." Mors explained and Sora nodded.

"I know. A freaky person murdered him. Me and my...I mean, Riku and I were trying to find out who did it. Then I fell and hit my head on...a...rock..." Sora paused and then looked up at Mors. "I...I thought that I...am I dead?" Sora asked him and Mors just sighed heavily. 

"No. You're just here for a conference that I would like to finish. So, shut up and listen!" Mors barked and Sora silenced himself. "Listen, _you_ killed Tidus. Although I'm sure that you knew that deep down." Mors hissed and Sora felt his jaw drop. No...he couldn't have killed Tidus! There was no way...he would never of killed a friend. 

"No I didn't! I would never kill Tidus! EVER!" Sora yelled and Mors just laughed.

"On a regular day you wouldn't kill Tidus. But...the darkness within you has been awokened once more. You and that boy both have it in you. As I'm sure you noticed when the crow bit you." Mors pointed at Sora's fresh wound and Sora frowned. "Some people have it in them. It can be bad, and yet, it can be very useful." Mors advanced on Sora and Sora felt his hair go on end. "The darkness has a lust to kill, which can cuase you to have frequent blank periods...in which you fight. And eventually, your enemy will die." Mors placed a long black fingernail on Sora's heart and the boy whimpered. "I possesed you during these intervals, trying to see if the true darkness was within your heart, which creates an incredible power. Sadly, when you murdered that seagull...you didn't have it." Sora tried to back away from the 'bringer of darkness' he was too close. Uncomfortably close. "But, I used you to find out who really had it on your sad little island. And it ended up being that other boy you always hung around with. _He's_ the one who posseses the master power. And, now I'm after him. I'm not possessing _you_ anymore." Sora would have sighed with relief, if he hadn't been being jammed up into the back of the tree trunk. "So, you'll be back to your normal psychotic self." Sora's eyes widened.

"I'm not psychotic..." Sora mumbled and the man laughed.

"No, you're not. But your Father thought that you were...that's why he left. Right?" Sora winced and the man laughed. "Oh, hit a nerve did I? Well, if you ever see him again, tell him that _you_ didn't drown poor little Aurora. _I_ did." Sora screamed out, half because of finally discovering his little sister's murderer. The other half becuase his little sister's murderer had pushed him into the hole in the trunk of the tree. 

- The End -

- To be Continued -

If there are spelling mistakes please forgive me! My spell check died! Review please! ^___^


	13. Wanted Man

Sólo Tú, Sólo Tú by Dark Silicon

Chapter: Wanted Man (Diez y Tres)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi wouldn't exist, but she exists because I don't own it. 

Author's Note: I haven't written this in a while, lo siento, lo siento!! I've been on vacation for weeks..., which causes writing to become difficult. Obviously. Anyway, Kitty Sora...I'm going to sound like a moron, but, I don't even know what that noise that Sora made was. I knew when I wrote the chapter, but not anymore. I'm figuring that it's some type of Heartless call. So, there you go! ^____^

"Ah!" Sora squealed as he snapped up into a sitting position. But he soon threw himself back down onto the bed he was in. He was in a lot of pain...He looked around frantically, it was pitch black and yet it smelled like flowers. Where was he? Sora threw off the blanket that was on him and then wrapped himself in his arms. He was still naked, but how? This was too confusing. "Hello, is anyone there?" Sora called out into the darkness of his surroundings and a voice greeted him.

"Sora? Are you ok?" it was Kairi. Sora sighed with relief as the lights flicked on and Sora saw that he was in her room. Kairi walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her pink bed, looking at Sora very concerned. Sora looked back at her, more confused than anything else. Kairi sighed and grabbed Sora's hand, staring at the floor. Sora just watched as Kairi closed her eyes and then kicked her feet.

"Kairi? What's wrong? How did I get back here?" Sora asked and Kairi looked at him confused.

"Back here? What are you talking about?" Kairi asked and Sora just mentally kicked himself.

"Oh...never mind, it's not important. But...how did I end up here? In your room?" Sora asked with a little laugh and Kairi just bit her bottom lip. Sora's smiled faded and he looked away from her. There was something wrong here, something very wrong. 

"You don't remember, do you?" Kairi asked and Sora just shrugged. What was he supposed to be remembering? All he remembered was his 'conference' with Mors...something that he knew he would be scarred by for the rest of his life... "Wakka saved you. After Tidus' ceremony Wakka was going to go and find you and Riku to ask you why you never came, but he never found Riku." Kairi stopped and let go of Sora's hand. "You were on the ground under Riku's window...you had a really bad head wound and you were 'unclothed' I suppose. Selphie fixed your head." Kairi pointed to the white bandages that were wrapped around Sora's head like a turban. Sora snorted and then closed his eyes. He was tired. "Sora, did Riku hit you over the head? Do you remember being attacked?" Kairi asked and at this Sora's eyes snapped open. Attacked by Riku? No. Attacked by Mors? Yes...

"Riku didn't do anything, I fell down. I hit my head on a rock that's what happened." Sora explained and Kairi sighed, standing up.

"That's not what my Mom said..." Kairi mumbled and Sora sat up, ignoring the pain. 

"What does your Mom know? I was there, it happened to me!" Sora protested and Kairi looked over at him angrily. 

"My Mom's the doctor on this island and she examined you!" Kairi yelled back and Sora laid back down. "Riku attacked you, and I warned you about that way before this."

"Hey Riku!" Riku looked out of his window to see that Selphie was looking up at him. 

"What do you want?" Riku yelled back at her and Selphie looked behind her. She quickly looked back and then crossed her arms. 

"You need to come to my house! You're a wanted man!" Selphie yelled back and Riku snorted. Selphie had lost her tiny mind once again. Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over the windowpane.

"Wanted huh?" Riku asked and then yawned. "Yeah, that's nice Selphie, but I'm tired. I don't have any patience for you at the moment." Riku disappeared from the window and Selphie looked up at it aggravated. 

"Riku! You _need_ to! Wakka and Kairi are mad at you and they're gonna beat you up if you don't come!" Selphie yelled louder and Riku growled, shoving his face into his pillow. He didn't have time for this! It was already noon and he still hadn't tried to find out anything about Tidus. And Kairi wanted to leave today. This was getting beyond ridiculous. Sora had told him that he was going to that ceremony and he would come back at eleven, but it had been an hour and there was still no sign of the brunette. "Riiiiiikuuuuuu!" Selphie whined from below him and Riku rolled his eyes. He had to appease the other brunette first, then he would go and find Sora.

"Fine!" Riku yelled back, sitting up and stretching. He put his left show on and was about to pull on his right one, but Selphie came tumbling threw the window. Riku jumped and the yellow demon stood up, rubbing her head. That was where she had landed after all. She shook her head a little and then snapped back to reality, looking at Riku's room nervously. Riku watched as Selphie looked around like a paranoid rabbit and then she sighed, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?" Riku asked her and Selphie just scratched her chin. 

"Well, Kairi said that her Mom said that you attacked Sora...but, there's no evidence!" Selphie mumbled and Riku looked at her oddly. What? 

"What are you talking about you monster?" Riku asked and Selphie jumped up on the boy's bed, lifting up pillows and blankets. Riku was now completely dumbfounded. Selphie smiled widely and then hugged Riku around the neck.

"Oh! I knew that it wasn't you!" Selphie squealed. Riku looked around his room as if for an explanation and then Selphie jumped onto the wooden floor, arm held high. "So it must've been Wakka!" she mumbled. Riku stood up and then Selphie snapped her jump rope at his feet. Riku fell backwards onto the bed and looked at her terrified. Then he frowned.

"What is going on? Who attacked Sora? I am VERY confused at the moment!" Riku screeched at the brunette and Selphie sat down in a wheelie chair, spinning herself around. 

"Ugh! We found him under your window! He was naked and had a big bruise on his head, we brought him to Kairi's Mom, and she said that you attacked him." Selphie finally explained and Riku cocked an eyebrow. Ok...that was weird. 

"I thought that Sora was at the ceremony with you guys...." Riku trailed off and Selphie cracked her jump rope again.

"What ceremony?" Selphie asked and Riku looked over at her wide-eyed. What ceremony? How about the one that they had made for Tidus? Boy, Selphie really had lost her mind.

"Stop being such a spaz Selphie, you and the gang made up a little ceremony for Tidus, remember?" Riku asked and Selphie just shook her head.

"Why would we have made a ceremony for him?" Selphie laughed and Riku just scratched his head.

"Because...he's dead?" Riku asked quietly and Selphie looked at him like he had three heads. Riku looked back at her defensively and she laughed again. 

"Tidus isn't dead Riku! He's with Wakka, they're trying to find you!" Selphie laughed and Riku just stared at her. No...Tidus was dead. Sora had killed him, he remembered it. The way his mother had cried, everything...it was hard to forget. Riku laughed and shook his head, looking at Selphie angrily.

"Why are you lying like that Selphie?" Riku asked and the brunette just stared at him. 

"What do you mean?" she asked him and Riku bit his bottom lip. There was no way, Tidus was dead. Wakka had a hole in his stomach...he had a hole in his chest. Sora was a mental job...he remembered it. How could Selphie not remember? How could Selphie act so stupid? 

"Why are you being so stupid?!" Riku yelled and the girl looked up at him wide eyed as he stood up. "Sora killed him, he stabbed him threw the heart! He was dead, how can you say that he's not?" Riku asked more frightened then angry. Selphie stood up and looked directly into Riku's eyes, Riku backing away. 

"Riku...you're not making any sense..." Selphie whispered and the white haired teen just looked away. No, he remembered it. He remembered the feeling...everything... "Maybe you should sit down..." Selphie started, but she stopped as Riku jumped out of his window and headed for Kairi's house. 

"Kairi!" Riku yelled, banging on her front door. There was no response. He banged harder and still nothing. "Kairi! Kairi open the door! I need to talk to you!" Riku begged, but still nothing. He sighed in discouragement and sat down on her stoop. She wasn't home, so where was Sora? He needed to talk to that brunette, not the yellow demon. This didn't make any sense. Why was everything so different all of a sudden? He wasn't upset about Tidus being alive, but he was supposed to be dead. Actually, he was very pleased that Tidus was alive. That made things a whole lot easier. He sighed and kicked his large feet, nothing that he could do until Kairi came home he supposed. But his thoughts were interrupted by the door to Kairi's house slamming into the back of his head. 

"Riku!" someone squealed as Riku doubled over, holding his head tightly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were sitting right there!" Riku growled and then looked up to see that it was Sora who had pelted him with the door. Riku sighed with relief and stood up, Sora grabbing him tightly. "Kairi went out to find you! They all think that you attacked me! I know that you didn't though, this is so weird..." Sora mumbled into Riku's chest and the white haired boy just patted Sora's head. Which was currently covered in what looked like a cat hat. Riku ignored this and Sora pulled away looking over at his own house. Riku sensed that Sora was also experiencing the same shock that he was and he grabbed the brunette's arm. Sora looked up at him and smiled. Riku smiled too, that cat hat was pretty cute on him.

"Why are you wearing that?" Riku asked and Sora just pulled on its ears. 

"To cover up my bandages..." Sora mumbled and Riku nodded. That was right, Sora had a head injury. H had forgotten all about that. 

"Sora, this is weird. Selphie came looking for me and told me that I was a 'wanted man' and that I attacked you. Then she goes on and on about Tidus actually being alive and then everyone's after me...Gods! This is _so_ confusing!" Riku yelled out exasperated and Sora squeezed him tightly around the stomach.

"Aw, don't get upset...Kairi said the same thing. I don't understand it..." Sora mumbled and Riku nodded, true this was far beyond conception. Sora let go of Riku and walked over to his own house, looking inside to see that Kairi's mother was addressing his own. Telling her that Riku had attacked him...

"Who did attack you anyway?" Riku asked and Sora just shrugged. 

"I was never attacked by anyone on the island...but, there...listen." Sora came back to Riku and held the boy tightly. Riku leaned over and Sora pushed his head into Riku's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone..." Sora whispered and Riku nodded. Who was he going to tell? "I met Mors." Sora whispered and Riku's eyes widened. Mors? God of Death Mors? "When I hit my head I ended up in this large tree. I was naked and had big black wings, then this crow came up and turned into Mors. He told me that he's after darkness, and that you hold special darkness or something, and that he was going to come and get you. Then..." Sora trailed off and pressed his head deeper into Riku's chest. He had stopped telling his story and just stood there. Riku sighed and assumed that it was something that Sora had no intention of telling him. Riku held him closer and all of a sudden Sora burst into tears. Riku looked at Sora in surprise and then grabbed the boy's elbows, pulling him as close as possible. What had happened to him? Most likely nothing good...but they had to figure this out soon or everyone on this island was going to go mad...

- The End -

- To Be Continued -

Whooosh. I like sexy boys who wear cat hats, yes I do. Anyway! This story is even weirder then before. I have no idea what's happening. I made a little diagram for how the story would go, but I screwed it up in chapter tres...yeah. Anyway, please review! ^______^


End file.
